Love and Money: Act I
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: AU-Bulma is the heir to the Capsule Corporation and is looking for a new boyfriend while Vegeta is living on the misery, willing to do anything to live out a life full of riches. Will their lives change when they meet? Hints of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1 edited

**Update: July 30, 2011**

**Hello! This is an alternate universe fiction with Vegeta and Bulma as our main couple. Other couples are involved as well. This is an idea I wanted to try out for a long time. I originally wrote this fiction in Spanish, so some things are new, changed or re-told in this language.**

**The setting is somewhat based on a certain modern world that has most of the DBZ canonicity. As your writer-tourist, I give you all a warm welcome to Planet Earth: a vast jungle for various living species fighting for the chance of survival. A term of glossary and explanations will be provided by the end of each chapter as a helpful guide to understand (and survive) Planet Earth in general.**

**A big thank you for aria710 for editing the chapters! Round of applauses and love for her, everyone!**

**Now, let's begin with the tour!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

Chapter 1

Meet Bulma Briefs: The Desperate Single.

She had never been so desperate in her life, in all the years she had lived on Planet Earth. Why was it the case now? Well, one might think it was that she was getting older, and everyone else seemed to be passing her in life on this planet in the romance department. Puh-lease! She was only 28 years old and still on the verge of living life to the fullest; she was still a whippersnapper.

What made her desperate was that she didn't have a boyfriend: a common problem among desperate, single women. For her, it was like the end of the world was just around the corner. She didn't want to die a virgin without first meeting her OTL (one true love). A.K.A., the father of her children, the grandfather of her grandchildren, and the great grandfather of her great grandchildren...

In other words, she wanted to meet her soul mate in the flesh. Not to mention, she wanted to actually meet her future children in person to see if they looked like their fine-looking daddy or their gorgeous mommy, or a mix of both. (Insert a certain internal joke here.)

Bulma didn't have any of the above because she didn't have anyone good enough to fill out the prospective life partner position. At this stage of her life, she was supposed to have her boyfriend, start planning to tie the knot at the local church with a priest, and eventually form a happy and loving family. It was a common dream of every woman residing and breathing on Planet Earth.

The question she kept asking herself was: what was wrong with her? Why did she have to go through this type of ass-trocity of not getting her own man to give her what she wanted, including some of that sweet loving and cuddling time? Why hadn't he shown up yet? Was it too much to ask for?

Bulma seriously envied her friends for the following reasons: 1) they already had a significant other, 2) they were going to get (or were already) married, or 3) they were going to have (or already had) children from their own lovey-dovey productions.

…Actually, now that she thought about it in a clear and rational manner, not all of her friends were happy:

Chichi had the same amount of problems that Bulma had. These days, she was going out on blind dates with different men, or on dates with men her father set her up to meet. She was a pretty woman with long, black, and lustrous hair, along with a slender, fit, and strong physique.

Unfortunately, she had the wardrobe of an old school grandmother. The way she dressed and did her hair made her look much older than her 25 years, making men not consider her seriously for a relationship. Nevertheless, Chichi was stubborn like a mule. She was raised at birth in the old traditional way. So she refused to change her dressing style for anyone's sake, even if she was residing in this "shameless modern era" as she called it one time.

Another who made Bulma's unhappy friends list: Krillin. He always had difficulties with the ladies due to his low self-esteem, and his survival of a tough past life. Adding to his love problems was the fact that his first girlfriend, the super model-actress named Maron, had dumped him for other men, something he was still coping with to this day. She was a little bitch, in Bulma's opinion…

Wait a minute, was she the one who ended it, or was it Krillin who broke up with her? Bulma couldn't quite remember how things really went down on the breakup, but Maron was still a little bitch anyway.

Then there was Tien. Sometime after he and Chiaotzu moved into West City, Tien worked in a fast food restaurant full-time, for a minimum wage of 100 zeni per hour. He also worked another part-time job, to support himself and the younger one. He couldn't finish high school since the monthly bills just kept rising, and with poor credit, Tien wasn't able to afford anything in the modern hi-tech West City since he resided on a nice and decent house.

In his spare time, Tien played the role of a warm, caring older brother for the little guy as he raised him to do well in school and in life. Naturally then, Tien didn't have much spare time, and women weren't such a priority.

And of course, there was Piccolo. He was just an acquaintance to Bulma, but he was considered part of her circle of friends since he mostly hung out with them, even if he just stood quietly against the wall most of the time.

The quiet Namekian was a mystery. As far as everyone in the circle knew, he had never been with a girl, and he had yet to even be interested in one. The belief among the circle of friends was that his sexual orientation must have been plain asexual, as the people born on Namek. They based their assumption on that one-time special shown on The History and Evolution Channel, which was shown right after The Brutal Saiyan Race three-hour special, followed by The Legend of the Seven Dragon Balls and The Legend of the Super Saiyan.

On the other hand, Piccolo proved to be different from most of the inhabitants of Namek: he wasn't raised in his native country, nor was raised as one of them. Then again, Piccolo shared a few similarities with his Namekian brothers when it comes to speaking Namek's primary language, being a strict vegetarian, and drinking purified water. He had traveled most of his life to different cities and islands before moving for good to West City with his Uncle Kami. That is, until a few years ago. Kami had moved to a better place, back to Namek with Mr. Popo.

And last but not least, Yamcha…was history.

…AHEM. Enough said about him.

Bulma realized that she was not the only one with this problem on Planet Earth. She was absolutely aware of that. But still, she couldn't help but wonder why she didn't have her life partner by her side? What the heck was wrong with her? She was the epitome of the perfect woman, a woman any man would be lucky to have by their side (according to the article of the latest issue from the magazine called Millionaire People). She was highly intellectual, professional, beautiful, sexy, cheerful, outgoing, affectionate, kind, and generous—and the list of her good traits went on like that.

Was this whole not having a boyfriend issue some kind of cruel joke from fate? If that was it, what would happen to her in the long run? Would she ever find happiness? Would she end up in a convent for nuns? Would she and Chichi create a club named U.S.A.: short for United Singles of A-?

"Oh divine Kamisama and the five Kais above, hell no!" Bulma finally screamed after thinking about the issue a bit too much. It was starting to get to her. She was sitting on a sofa on the living room in her own penthouse as she watched the romantic soap opera on her expensive, flat screen, HD television.

Without even thinking twice, she picked up her C-Phone from practically out of nowhere and started to dial the phone number to Capsule Mansion as if her life depended on it. Once she was done, she put the smart phone up to her ear, waiting for an answer on the other line.

"_Hi Bulma!" _Bunny Briefs answered the phone cheerfully on the other line. "_How are you doing, sweetie?_"

"Mom…" Bulma started out in a hopeless tone, "…I cannot find him anywhere…It's hopeless…It's all done for…I don't know what else to do about it…"

"_May I ask who, dear?" _Bunny asks her in confusion.

"My soul mate, that's who! I'm tired of being single for four years straight! Of having to view and experience Valentine's Day as Single Awareness Day! Of having my Earth Online's account status as single and looking for a relationship! To sum it all up: I am so tired with everything and anything related with the freaking word SINGLE! Single, smingle! Why does that awful word have to exist among us! WHY!"

"_Bulma, Bulma, Bulma…_" Bunny sighed after hearing her only daughter's loud hysterics that consumed consummated her poor ear and almost turned it deaf. _"How many times do I have to repeat myself over this delicate subject?_"

"Yeah, I know, Mom, but I'm not getting any younger," Bulma complained almost childishly. "You and Dad want those cute grandchildren before you guys go upstairs to heaven. Plus Capsule Corp. will need a new heir when I join to go upstairs too, and…you know the rest of it."

"_It is best to have much patience when it comes to a situation like this one. This situation requires lots and lots of patience until Kamisama knows it's done for. Your soul mate will find you any day now and-"_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know the rest of the analogy."

"_Well, now that you know the whole speech I was going to give you, I conclude that I have faith in you. You are gonna end up together with that soul mate you've always wanted: that special someone. You'll see that he'll show up like in the fairy tales; we'll celebrate the wedding like it's 759, and the two of you will live together happily ever after!"_

"Yeah, that's what everyone says to me. The question is when he will come into my life. I've been waiting for him for as long as I can remember…"

"_You mean Yamcha, right?"_ Bunny changed the sentence quickly after hearing her daughter's sudden remorseful growl. _"Em, I mean, only Cupid knows that Top Secret information!"_

"If only Cupid could tell him to hurry up—I don't want to be alone on the cold, lonely nights anymore…and all that jazz coming from the single definition."

"_Have faith. Just have faith."_

Bulma sighed as she heard the wise words. "Once again, thank you for hearing out my obnoxious-childish complaining, Mom. I was already starting to drive Chichi and Krillin crazy with hearing this from me over and over again like a broken record."

"_You are welcome, dearie. That's what mothers are for. Hey, speaking of your friends, how are they doing?"_

"There's not much to say about them."

"_How is Maron? It's been a while since I'd last heard from her._"

"That boy_-_digger?" Bulma shrugged, not caring much about the current life of the young super model-actress after the break-up with Krillin. "She's probably flirting with a lot of rich handsome guys as usual in her free time. I envy her, y'know! Guys easily come to her while nobody comes close to Chichi and me!"

"_Not all women have the same luck."_

"Yes, you are right…Well, gotta go now, Mom. I'll call you later. Say hi and much love to Dad for me! Tell him I'll see him later at the executive meeting at Capsule Corp.!"

"_Right, I will! Oh and if your man appears, he better be extremely handsome! I want beautiful grandchildren to be proud of and show off to the other snotty rich grandmas in the neighborhood! See you later, Bulma!"_

"Bye, love you!" She pressed the END button on her C-Phone and laid it down on the sofa.

All of a sudden, Bulma frowned and got up to her feet from the sofa, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sick of this bull! If my soul mate doesn't find me soon, then _I_ will find him on my own!" she said in determination, "Screw Yamcha! He can rot for all I care!"

She raised her fist up in the air as enthusiasm burned in her sapphire eyes, "This week, I am gonna find my very own perfect boyfriend! Or my name isn't Bulma Briefs, the beautiful and intelligent heir to Capsule Corporation!"

And the intense search for **The One** was set to begin at this date and hour!

…Right after Bulma improved her physical appearance and went to a meeting at Capsule Corporation in two hours with the executive staff and her father.

"Oh my, look at me…" Bulma laughed nervously as she looked at herself from head to toe, "…with this look, I'll scare away every living man on Planet Earth."

She needed to get fixed up in order to go out of her apartment, stat! She had to wear the appropriate clothing to go out on the streets, fix her long aqua hair, put some make-up on her face, and put some high heels on her feet.

Yup, right now, she was dressed as the equivalent of The Disaster. It was time to change _NOW_.

A\N: And that's a wrap for the edited Chapter 1!

**Glossary Terms**

**Kamisama**: is the God believed around Planet Earth, except on Namek because they believe in Guru. Kamisama long was on the highest tower watching over everyone. He is also behind the creation of the Seven and Magical Dragon Balls, which is believed to be a myth.

**Five Kais**: these are higher beings above Kamisama, which their powers are believed to be even more powerful.

**Kami**: Piccolo's uncle and twin brother of Piccolo Daimao. He was named as Kami to prevent further confusion between him and the God.

**C-Phone**: a genius smart phone technology with a net 5G speed in the global smart phone market and the leading smart phone brand. It has touch screen, integrated keyboard: convenient for text messaging and writing e-mails, 4 mega pixels for the camera's quality and high definition, wireless networking, many more features included and various models to select from!

This hi-tech product was invented by Dr. Bulma Briefs, and was patented due to other booming smart phones imitations brands around the world afterwards. Each employee, after working for some time in the company, gets a C-Phone for free as a benefit plus discount for family members for the monthly pay. Bulma implemented this in order to keep loyalty to the corporation's products and goodwill.

**Capsule Mansion**: Capsule Corporation became over the time a billionaire multi-corporate establishment; the Briefs's private residence had been taken apart to a capsule shape mansion somewhere else in West City.

**Earth Online**: a famous social, family and business network- all in one place. Its slogan is: "We are Earth and we're connected."

**Millionaire People**: All you need to know about the rich celebrities and other important zeni making hot celebs from A to Z in every monthly issue!

**The History and Evolution Channel**: Self-explanatory. It shows documented past histories, myths and documented evolutions of species coming from existing or extinct planets. The channel number may vary by your digital cable or satellite provider—check it out for the listing. For more information, you can visit its website.

**Zeni: **the monetary exchange in most countries in Planet Earth.


	2. Chapter 2 edited

**Update: August 5, 2011**

**Hello people! How are we doing? Here's Chapter 2 edited. Chapter 3 will be up next to upload.**

**And remember, all the editing done to this fic is by aria710! Another round of applause and love to her, everyone! **

**Now, let's get on with the show!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

As read back in the first chapter, a question is among us: who would be Bulma Briefs' match to her desperation? Let's just say Kamisama and fate is going to be awfully generous to her. A lot. Read on and see.

Chapter 2

Enter Vegeta: The Ambitious Bachelor.

In West Complex Apartment #179, Vegeta was still on his bed sleeping soundly when he was supposed to get his bum up already to start off his day and do the usual morning routine. The usual morning routine consisted of waking up at 7am (when he was supposed to do so!), getting up off the bed, making the bed, bathroom, get dressed, eat breakfast, and be all set to go to work and pay the monthly bills.

Of course, that was when the alarm clock on the night table —!

…

Sadly, that poor alarm clock, having its sole purpose to wake people at any set hour in the morning with its blaring-annoying sound, suffered a sudden tragedy today at 9:23 AM. CSI: West City could come in any moment to investigate this sad case on this particular crime scene.

After committing a homicidal act with his own bare fist to the poor broken item, Vegeta slowly opened his eyes. His eyes scanned the bedroom, where the rays of sunshine illuminated the area throughout the window. He groaned to himself, lying once more on his back, placing his hands to cover his groaning face.

'_Another goddamn day…'_ He thought bitterly as he groggily stood up from his bed. He then proceeded to neaten up his bed, the sheets and the two pillows. He set his tired features into a stoic one in order to get himself ready to go to work without complaints. Step#1 was checked immediately with a giant X mark. Doing Step#2, he walked to the bathroom's direction to take a hot shower, brush his teeth along with some Listerine, and later do Step#3: get himself dressed in his work uniform.

Let's just say Vegeta was not a morning person when he wanted to do nothing else but relax on certain occasions just like this one.

Unlike him, Son Goku simply loved to get up early in the mornings, always finding himself in a cheerful and energetic mood. Since he was actually a happy, good morning person, he also loved to practice Martial Arts before sunrise after some meditation stretching to prepare for the vigorous training. After he had finished his two hours of intense training, he'd make breakfast in the kitchen of the small and humble apartment that he and Vegeta, his best friend and roommate, shared together for several years and counting.

"G'morning, Vegeta!" Goku said good-naturedly to Vegeta, who had just made his appearance in the same room. Vegeta was one of Goku's childhood best friends: the one that he met one day when both were children. They literally grew up together from their late teenage years up to this very day.

Said person replied with incoherent words under his breath, followed by a grunt as he walked to the table and took a seat in one of the four chairs. Translation: "morning to you too, Kakarrot".

When the food was ready, Goku took a plate from one of the kitchen cabinets while using a giant spoon to put the food on it. He opened another cabinet to take out a clean spoon before walking to the table and setting the plate and the spoon down before Vegeta, "I made breakfast!" He announced with a happy and bright smile on his handsome face.

Vegeta looked at his plate rather suspiciously for a moment, and then shifted his gaze to Goku. "Quick, what is the phone number for the West City Poison Center, Kakarrot?"

Kakarrot was Goku's real name given by his deceased biological father. He looked at Vegeta before taking his own seat and scratched his head with his left hand in confusion, "Who is poisoned?"

"I am soon to be poisoned by the oatmeal, if that is what you call this..." Vegeta pointed down menacingly to his oatmeal plate sprinkled cinnamon. As carefully observed, the oatmeal looked like the mud that the Planet Earth produced after raining down on the solid ground, "…stuff."

"Ah don't say that, Vegeta. I even made sure that the oatmeal cooked well this time," Goku said honestly.

Truth to be told, he was neither a good nor average cook, yet he tried his best to improve his poor cooking skills. He also was never good at following recipes from a cookbook, and he rarely ever watched the television to follow a cooking channel. Goku had taken this responsibility upon himself since the other older man never cooked for neither of them nor anyone else, and simply bought take-out food. But still, Goku never gave up on improving himself despite the hurtful comments coming from the ruthless elephant that was Vegeta.

"That is what you always keep saying. I went on a round trip to the nearest hospital last time you made dinner the other day. My diagnosis was food poisoning." Vegeta freshly remembered the events from beginning to end like it was yesterday...since it actually happened the day before today.

"Really, I swear it tastes better than good!" Goku swore with his life: his voice had changed slightly.

Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow as he watched the following expression on the other younger male. "Are you gonna cry on me now?"

"No…not really. I only have something in my eyes."

'_Lies, Kakarrot cannot fool me that easily'_, Vegeta thought. Goku was making himself into a big crybaby so Vegeta could pity him and eat the cursed oatmeal even if Goku was a sensitive person at times. He then let out a sigh from his lips before speaking anew. "Fine…I'll eat the dammed breakfast, you big oaf."

Upon hearing those words, Goku's mood changed rapidly from sad and hurt to hopeful.

As promised, Vegeta took the spoon from the table with his dominant right hand and proceeded to dip it in his oatmeal to take a muddy-like scoop slowly towards his mouth. His eyes shut hard as the spoon reached his mouth. He began to taste the food with his taste buds until swallowing it down through his esophagus.

…A brief silence went by…

"Well? What do you think?" Goku finally asked after the brief silence.

After the swallowing process was far from over, Vegeta opened his eyes before voicing out his opinion, "It's…not bad at all. Congratulations, Kakarrot. Your cooking skills are improving in the slightest."

"Really? Like, in, for real?" Goku looked at Vegeta like a child, making sure he had heard right. Vegeta just nodded his head in affirmation. "Wow! Finally! Thank you, Vegeta!"

"Can you fetch something for me to drink in the refrigerator?"

"Sure, I'm on it! I'll bring it for ya right away!" Goku stood from his chair to go to the kitchen.

With Goku temporarily out of his sight, _'This oatmeal tastes as bad as shitty rotten eggs!' _Vegeta spat out the lingering tastes of the said oatmeal from off his mouth as his facial expression morphed into one of sheer repulsion, _'I have to dispose of this at once!'_

He stood up from his chair with the plate in his hands and ran to the other side of the room to an open window. He extended the plate outside of the window and started to clean the plate with the spoon, the oatmeal falling down to the streets. He tried to do so as silently as possible without the other male hearing anything suspicious from the kitchen.

"Vegeta! Do you want orange juice or a glass of water?" Goku asked from where he was.

"The latter will do!" Vegeta yelled as a reply as he kept cleaning out his plate as fast as he could. Not only was the oatmeal "muddy" – it was also "sponge-thick." That additional detail made Vegeta's task rather tricky, like working with a molding brick. "I want my glass of water cold! With ice: lots and lots of it!"

"Okey-doke!"

Within two minutes or so, Vegeta ran, like the natural athlete he was, back to his seat and set the clean and empty plate back on the table with the dirty spoon included as hard evidence. He did it in record time because Goku had just returned from the kitchen with a large glass of water with ice. He set it down on the table in front of Vegeta before sitting back down on his chair.

"Oh my, you ate it all. You didn't leave a single speck!" Goku examined with his eyes wide in surprise: Vegeta's plate was almost spotlessly clean. It was so good to be true.

"Yeah. The oatmeal was so good that I just had to lick off the plate with my bare tongue and off my ten willing fingers. I would be more than capable of repeating for a second plate." Vegeta gave Goku false credit, hoping in the least that he would not make another abomination that he called breakfast. Or lack of thereof…

Goku beamed at this, "Glad you said that, Vegeta." He took from out of nowhere a full pot of the oatmeal he prepared, and set it down on the table. "Enjoy! I wanna watch you carefully as you eat the entire pot 'till it hits down your tummy spot!"

Vegeta was in utter horror as he looked at the pot chock full of oatmeal, a.k.a the pot of doom. _'Oh sweet mother HFIL…'_

Goku's smile was never that shiny.

In one of the avenues of West City at noon, a black pick-up truck drove at 120 MPH as it evaded the other passing vehicles that were driving before it down the road. When it got near its destination, a fast food restaurant called West Burgers and Tacos, the large vehicle slid 180 degrees into the parking lot, stopping awfully close to the back of the establishment.

Then the passenger's door opened to reveal Vegeta fully dressed in his uniform as he got out of the truck and closed the door. His polo shirt was dark green. On the left side of his shirt, it had the restaurant's tag with the restaurant's mini logo (on one side a hamburger, on the other side a taco filled with beef, lettuce and tomato), in which below it, the metal name tag was attached with Vegeta's very own name written in his manuscript signature. He wore black dress pants while wearing a leather black belt and his shoes matched the belt's color.

"Should I pick you up after work?" Goku asked as he was in the driver's seat with the truck's ignition still on and the engine running.

Vegeta shook his head. "It's all right, Kakarrot. I'll walk back to the apartment," he said somewhat remorseful. With a full time job on his schedule, it didn't allow him to have some time to do sports like he used to do. He barely walked or ran to the places he needed to go.

"Oh well, whatever you say, Vegeta." Goku shrugged his shoulder to the answer, "See ya later!" And with that, Goku sped up the truck back to the avenue to find a random job to do as a jack of all trades and earn extra money for the day.

Right after setting a foot through the back door that led to the kitchen area, which only permitted access to the employees, the new assistant manager received Vegeta when the door opened. "Vegeta! As usual: arriving here to work when you feel like it!" He barked straight at his co-worker. Since Vegeta didn't like his current full time job as a general fast food restaurant worker one itty bit, he arrived late to work depending on his mood of the day, an hour or sometimes longer.

"Oh, it's just Bakamaru." Vegeta barely acknowledged the other in annoyance as he passed right by him, not caring about his five hour tardiness whatsoever.

Baikamaru growled and followed behind his tail as he talked:

"How many times do I have to say to you my name is Baikamaru! Or at least you can actually call me thou superior!"

The assistant manager was a 20-year-old college student who, ever since he met Vegeta, always had the usual daily verbal quarrel with him due to their clashing personalities. He had short, clean cut black hair with beady brown eyes and was 5'4, almost as the same height of his difficult subordinate. His uniform style was the same as Vegeta's, except his shirt was dark blue.

"I'd prefer to call you Bakamaru or 'idiot'. I like that name, thank you very much." Vegeta walked through the kitchen area until he reached the grill master before actually commencing his job of preparing the customers' food that was ordered upfront.

Baikamaru rolled his eyes at the sarcasm after he stopped at the same spot beside Vegeta, "After working on the grill, you'll go to work at the window—"

"And after that, work on cleaning the restaurant inside and outside after it closes its door to the customers at night," Vegeta interrupted him with those cold words. "I already know my routine, dumbass. I don't need you to remind me of my work schedule all over." Then, he went to the bathroom to look for an apron, leaving the other male fuming to himself.

"I can't wait for THE glorious day when this pompous bastard gets his ass fired by The Manager," Baikamaru muttered and marched towards the employee's bathroom to find Vegeta wearing a white apron. "Oh and before you begin to work on the grill, YOU sir must go to the dining area and clean off the puke that one of our dear customers made exclusively for you. Afterwards, clean all the toilets of each and every bathroom with your toothbrush because the toilet brush became obsolete before your arrival."

Vegeta remained silent for a moment or two…His glare was full of threat and it was directed to the bossy assistant manager. "You will pay for this kind of humiliation, idiot," he walked off to pick up a bucket full of water accompanied with a mop that Baikamaru had already prepared for him as soon as he arrived by the back entrance to do his impromptu tasks. He was not picking up his own toothbrush! That was to maintain his personal hygiene before each break period was over. He was going to make sure to actually mistake it for another's toothbrush available on the bathroom—preferably the idiot's.

Said idiot was smirking in triumph.

Another employee approached Baikamaru with a panicked expression after watching the entire event from the dishwater area. "Are you clinically insane! This is Vegeta you are dealing with! The last time he was assigned by the last assistant manager to do such grotesque things…well, let's just say he opted for an early retirement."

"Feh. He's only full of barks and no bites," Baikamaru said, not giving any thought to the warnings. He had heard or seen every nasty story of Vegeta that had occurred within the confines of the establishment. Nothing would happen to him.

…Yet, he couldn't help but feel that this was a bad omen.

Three hours after performing two grossing tasks, Vegeta worked this time on the grill master. He worked as he prepared the customers' food with transparent gloves on his hands and with the black apron hanging from his neck, tied to his waistline and loosely hanging around his legs. His mood state was as dark as his soul…

Warning: the thoughts running in Vegeta's mind are not apt for minors to read or have the slightest idea to know about. The thoughts contain death, blood, strong violence and a whole lot of evil and pure diabolical things. It's for the sake of risk and cute puppies.

When Vegeta was in a foul mood, he was actually working at his best. The food he was preparing was looking rather delicious, matching the level of a chef! Seriously, Vegeta needed to be pissed off to be good at his job more often.

A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 2!

**A Saiyan Fact from The History and Evolution Channel:**

_**The Saiyans were renowned to be the most feared, powerful and conquering of species among the entire galaxy. Historians and experts have yet to confirm how their extinction actually occurred on their home planet. It is rumored among researchers, geologists, scientists and anthropologists that a "giant meteor" annihilated the majority of its inhabitants. Only few Saiyans managed to survive the calamity as they fled in their space pods and took immediate refuge on Planet Earth upon arrival. **_

_**Humans never knew or heard anything about the Saiyans on the undiscovered and backwater planet, which it was safe for the latter race to keep a low profile to avoid any type of conflict.**_

_**The Prince of all Saiyans was still among surviving numbers of his people. He eventually conquered and founded a country after signing a peace treaty with every human kingdom on Earth, and vowed to never attack and to never make an attempt to take over the planet. The scouters were helpful to communicate in the human language until it was decided by the prince to learn said language without depending the entire time on the apparatus. **_

_**To keep the proud and superior race from total extinction, his Majesty ordered his remaining people one day to live, associate and procreate with humans of the opposite sex to increase anew their dangerously low population. The predominant sex gender is Saiyan males, unlike the Saiyan females whom are highly uncommon. In the majority of cases, Saiyan females died either giving birth to a Saiyan infant or fighting in battle. If they are detected with weak ki levels at birth, the Saiyan royalty takes the responsibility to decide their fate to serve as concubines or to proceed to an immediate execution.**_

_**As hybrid children grew over centuries, each child of future Saiyan-human generations lost the supernatural abilities from their Saiyans ancestors and became adapted more to their inferior. The Saiyan race used to have supernatural talents such as flying in the air, concentrating and using their ki to destroy anything, super physical strength, transform into mighty Oozarus, having excellent immune systems, and retaining youth and vigor during their long lifespan. **_

_**Nowadays, descendants from the Saiyan race still maintain physical and personality traits, intelligence and common nature, even though they are inclined more to their human inferior side. Thus, these descendants are human by the flaws and inferiority. Some descendants around the world can actually speak, read and write Saiyajin as a second language, besides scholars and language experts.**_


	3. Chapter 3 edited

**Update: August 5, 2011**

**Hello people! Here's Chapter 3 edited!**

**All editing is thanks to aria710!**

**Now, let's begin!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

Chapter 3

"Vegeta."

"What?"

"Whenever you feel like it, prepare Order#2 with everything. This order is special." That came from Tien Shinhan's voice, a co-worker whom Vegeta tolerated to some degree compared to everyone else who worked within the confinements of this fast food restaurant, right next to The Manager, who managed the paychecks.

Vegeta turned to look over one of his shoulders at Tien for the first time today as he paused preparing a dish, "The order is for the Idiot?"

"If that's what you call Baikamaru, then you are very right."

An evil smirk surfaced on Vegeta's lips upon hearing those words of confirmation from the tall man, "Of course. I'll make the dish right away."

Tien suddenly sighed at Vegeta's voice, when it has drastically changed from a disgruntled person to a mad person about to conspire a bad devious plan, "You are not evil–plotting in your mind to do naughty things with Baikamaru's dish, are you? You are gonna get fired after this…. But, sadly, with you Vegeta, anything is possible."

"Do you really doubt my good values, eh? I would never do that: I am an angel sent by Kamisama to Planet Earth." Vegeta joined his hands together and a halo appeared above his gravity-defying hair as an angelic chorus sang in sweet bliss harmony.

Tien gave the older man a stern look that said: 'Yeah right! Good values my bald ass…' He was just one of the few people on Planet Earth that didn't take any nonsense from Vegeta. Whether big or small the size of it, no shit was taken whatsoever. "I have to work on the drive-thru window now. Do please remember this: don't do anything preposterous with Baikamaru's food. I mean it, Vegeta."

"I'll try to be busy with my work though," Vegeta swore as he crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Hm." Tien noticed the deceitful act with his hidden third eye that was underneath his working hat as he glanced at Vegeta with his other two visible eyes. Then, he went to prepare himself for work at the drive-thru window to take the incoming external customers' orders and process their order in the cash register machine. He would later hand it out to them in one or two bags with the restaurant's logo imprinted on it, along with a ticket receipt._ 'I don't wanna hear The Manager's mouth when he finds out about this: he is a freaking time bomb… I better keep my distance at bay.'_

**Koga Baikamaru,**

**Congratulations. You have been rightfully selected to suffer the **_**curse **_**(thunders, sinister music and screams of agony were played in the background)…I will be watching you suffer from afar as I eat popcorn. It will be oh so spectacular.**

**Yours truly, The Majin Prince**

As he read this peculiar note that he'd found in his school bag ten minutes ago, Baikamaru decided to completely ignore its warnings. '_Reading this note is a waste of my valuable time'_, he thought in pure irritation before making his way back to the kitchen area and barking orders at the employees.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was working on his task at hand as the mad scientist. He added ingredients here, there, and over there to the dish that was Special Order#2. Not to mention, he kept adding unnamed ingredients for that extra kick in the flavor. This was a little off and suspicious that it did not seem right….

Two employee workers of the same caliber were observing Vegeta from his back while, at the same time, witnessing the upcoming madness. "Do you see that?" Employee #1 asked weakly to Employee#2, who just nodded his head and gulped down his own saliva before replying.

"Yeah…V-Vegeta is working with gusto."

"And you know what that means?"

"Y-yeah…" Employee #2 left his sentence with suspense points for a dramatic-exaggerated effect…

"Hey, you two," the two turn over their shoulders to find an irritable Baikamaru on their backs, "Why are you two not working? Why not becoming more like Vegeta? Look how he is working with enthusiasm."

"Yes sir!" And the two employees went back to their posts: to clean off the dirty dishes that the customers made after eating their food.

"Anyone rang?" Vegeta asked from where he was standing without looking to his back.

"Ah yes…you probably heard me compliment on how you were working over there." Baikamaru replied as he approached the side of his rebel-arch-nemesis-for-now-MVP. "Indeed, you are one of our best and top employees."

"That's what everyone says." Vegeta was being arrogant and changed the subject after turning to look at the stuck up-boss-wannabe-assistant-manager, "Well, I'd finished preparing your food." He pointed to the dish containing a hamburger with French fries and beef tacos that was behind him. "Dig in."

Baikamaru proceeded to examine the plate, but he didn't do it appropriately since hunger was overpowering his will. "It looks good…Keep working like that and maybe your salary will rise. And who knows, we can even become friends."

That comment, made of one-hundred percent bullshit and other artificial ingredients like hypocrisy, made Vegeta roll his eyes inwardly,_ 'Idiot, please. You are a fucking loser…I rather die first than be seen with you in public.'_

"Baikamaru." The Manager appeared out of nowhere! Just like that!

"Sir!" He saluted The Manager like a cadet receiving a higher rank officer in his presence.

"I didn't have any breakfast this morning-" The Manager is interrupted by his eager assistant.

"Order whatever you like to have for lunch, sir!"

"I would like to have Order#2 for lunch: make my order special."

"Be right back!" Baikamaru saluted once more before snatching from Vegeta his own lunch plate and handing it over to his superior, "Here you go, sir! I made it with much love and on time too!"

"That is noble of you, Baikamaru," The Manager went back to his office to eat his lunch, being really impressed by the speed and great handiwork.

"By the way, Vegeta, how did you make the special order?" Baikamaru turns to Vegeta, who was silently watching the suck up event between the two.

"Let's see…I made it so _special_ for you that, well, it was supposed to be for no one else to eat it. I made it with super-special ingredients." Vegeta explained matter-of-factly.

'_Ah, yes, that was a noble deed on his part'_, Baikamaru thought in disdain…Wait. Now that he thought about Vegeta's words, they seemed to have a double meaning. "What…did...you…just… say…?"

"KOGA BAIKAMARU! REPORT YOUR SCRAWNY SORRY ASS TO MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

Said person was trembling at the outcome, "But Vegeta—"

"NO BUTTS! MY OFFICE. NOW!"

The last call of The Manager was so thunderous that the entire establishment rumbled like gelatin. A brief silence passed along the way…Baikamaru looked pale as a white paper sheet, and his eyes were as wide as the general size of Planet Earth. No boss in his life had ever called him to his office and scolded his ear off; it would be a permanent damage to his perfect record.

Vegeta tapped the petrified and stunned young man on one of his shoulders, "I think he called you loud and clear."

"Right…" He goes slowly on his way to the Office of Doom as he looked for any motivation to move forward.

An evil smirk took surface on the vengeful spiky-haired man.

Tien slapped his forehead first and then, shook his head from where he was working.

Everything moved on inside the restaurant like nothing really happened.

A few hours went by after Baikamaru got the scold from The Manager, which it looked more precisely as an invitation to get slaughtered…

**Koga Baikamaru,**

**That was barely the beginning of the **_**curse **_**(thunders, sinister music and screams of agony were played in the background). The horror must go on, so you have been warned…muahahahaha.**

**Yours truly, The Majin Prince**

'_Feh…this is nothing but a bad mix of an HFIL day prank and April's fools…'_ Baikamaru thought sourly as he broke the second note into pieces. He found earlier another note in his school bag, and he also found his bag suspiciously open. He threw the note's broken pieces in The Manager's office trash can and thought back to the unfortunate event occurred to him of all people.

The second part of the curse of this mysterious writer went like this: while Baikamaru walked around the kitchen area as he ordered around and round like a record, a foot had been set in his way. He lost balance of his feet and fell flat into a giant bucket full of dirty water. Up next, a mix of flour, ketchup, mayonnaise, vinegar and olive oil fell on his head. And that's not all for the trap. One of the workers who held a customer's dish order had stumbled and that dish fell upon the young man. Since he was more than dirty enough to discuss what happened (and received afterwards another scold from The Manager for being clumsy), he went back to his home to change out of his dirty clothing into a clean one, along with a refreshing shower.

'_I bet it was one of the casualties of life.'_ Baikamaru thought again as he fixed his new worn clean uniform clothing before getting out of the office to work on attending the internal customers within the establishment in his nightshift.

In the meantime, Vegeta was on his other part of the routine, attending the customers by the drive-thru window. On his right ear, he had on a technological apparatus that functioned to receive the customers' order by the electronic menu that was located by the entrance of the drive-thru over the intercom.

In addition, Vegeta was beyond irritated in doing his nightshift part at the drive-thru window. He took not too long ago a non-made order by a rich couple. They never made an order; instead, they criticized the low quality of the restaurant's food just because it wasn't enough to satisfy either their hunger or their inflated ego. Vegeta recommended them the five-star restaurant down the block since the place was for snobby rich people like them. The couple agreed with him and left the fast food restaurant without insulting Vegeta first. Vegeta could insult just anyone who passed by the drive-thru right now and he would do it without mercy, not caring who or what passed through the drive-thru's entrance. Yeah, that would be nice therapy to end his section routine at the drive-thru. The last customer of the drive-thru would feel his wrath…and BURN!

Bulma happened to pass the drive-thru's entrance in her expensive convertible car after going out of the executive meeting in Capsule Corporation. She was so tired and so hungry that she could eat anything found in her peripheral sight, even if it was garbage. The first thing she found after leaving the corporation was this fast food restaurant. She heard their food was in a range from acceptable to most likely to eat again if not given another choice, according to the voices of the working employees of her father's corporation.

Her eyes scanned at the electronic menu for one good minute until a voice in the intercom rudely interrupted her:

"_Welcome to West Burger and Tacos, what is your goddamn order? Hurry and order up so you can feed your fat ass and I get to go home for the night." _

OMK! Bulma became appalled by the rude manly voice and her mouth dropped dead. She got very offended by the rude talk that she lost the tie that kept her short temper in check. She reached out to the intercom to fight for her rights as an undignified customer. "Hey! Is that the way to talk to a customer! I don't think so! And you don't! You better apologize to me and take it back as of right now if you know what's best for you, buddy!"

"_Now look here, you grumpy old lady…"_

"FYI: I am single and I still in my flower of youth for you to be calling me in that horrendous and hideous way! Don't make me go in there and talk to the manager of this place if you don't want to lose your precious job immediately!"

"_I could care less if you speak to The Manager. Do us a favor: just say your order and leave already, Madam!"_

"_Miss!"_

"_Whatever! I ask for you to say your damn order and get the hell out of here!"_

"Oh I will!" Bulma huffed before speaking out her order and at the same time tried too hard to not to get out of her car and argue further face to face with the rude and angry man, "I want Order#4 with large French fries, a large diet soda and for dessert, a vanilla flan!"

"_Your total is 6.99 zeni! Stop by the drive-thru window, old hag!"_

"Thanks, you big jerk! This is the last time I am ever setting my beautiful presence in this local dump! I hate people like you!"

"_Well thank the lord of the highest tower for small mercies! You have just made my day!"_

**Koga Baikamaru,**

**Are you suffering in the least? Because I am having fun seeing you going through bad moments of the **_**curse **_**(thunders, sinister music and screams of agony were played in the background). Until I am not thoroughly satisfied, the **_**curse **_**will not end. Let us say this is your personal Apocalypse.**

**Yours truly, The Majin Prince**

**P.S.: Karma is a payback, bitch.**

Baikamaru gave a deep sigh; he was now getting fed up with these irritating notes coming from this Majin Prince and he found another in his school bag. He surely must be somewhere between the other employees working in this restaurant. Who would hate him to the extent of writing these notes? Nobody tolerated him for his bossy, stuck up and pushy attitude…it had to be one of them.

"Your attention please."

All eyes in the range from the dining area to the kitchen area fell over the main counter, where the Assistant Manager came and organized himself to make a public speech.

"Whoever is writing these threat notes, end this nonsense once and for all. One of the laws of this city states that if there is any kind of harassment to a subordinate on a job, the victim has the right to call the police. The responsible will be sanctioned with a fine and a penalty that could cost him or her employment. So, if the person responsible for this doesn't want to pay for the consequences, stop writing these notes at once. I'm serious. Thank you for the attention. All of you can go back to whatever you were doing."

After hearing out the speech, Vegeta resumed with his work. Bulma handed him a 100 zeni bill before the Assistant Manager began his intrusive speech. He examined it as if he had never seen one before in his life, and he actually had to check if the zeni wasn't counterfeited, "A 100 zeni bill? This old hag must be rich or something…" he said particularly to himself.

Vegeta then turned to look at the "old hag" to hand her two bags containing the food, dessert and drink…and that's when black and blue eyes locked together into a stare. Vegeta stared at Bulma…Bulma stared at Vegeta…Both were staring at each other; many thoughts ran through their separate minds that it was becoming hard for them to voice any of them out.

Vegeta handed over the bags to Bulma without breaking his intense stare. Bulma reached her hands out to the bags without breaking her enticing stare also. When their hands touched for the first time ever, Bulma felt an electrical jolt on her skin and butterflies flew in a flock inside her hungry stomach. On the other hand, Vegeta didn't show his reaction; he just kept staring at the attractive long aqua-haired woman who was sitting in her vehicle.

Bulma didn't want to blush but she couldn't help to be sort of embarrassed; the rather hot guy with the attitude problem still stared at her and didn't stop at all. Did she have something in her nose? Please, let's hope not!

The staring-fest closed to an end. Vegeta turned his look to the cash register machine to process the zeni bill and return her the change and a receipt.

"Please…keep the change." Bulma finally managed to say to him when he was about to hand her the change of zeni and the ticket receipt as he was facing her again. She felt silly for that unfulfilling statement that she wanted to slap herself for not saying something else like inviting the hot man out on a date to get to know him and do..."other interesting activities". Her mother would be proud of her Self-Guide To Score Hot Guys In Common Places and Chichi might have fainted when she found out what Bulma would do with a hot guy in her grasp, she would do everything on anywhere to him!

He usually didn't accept petty zeni change from other people, but in this case, the 100 zeni bill change made darn good company to his lonely and empty wallet. Vegeta entered the change of the 100 zeni bill in his pockets before handing over the ticket receipt to Bulma. "Enjoy your food. Come back again soon." He wanted to say something else to Bulma but his pride didn't allow him to do so. After all, he had a job to do and didn't have the proper time to chat and maybe flirt a little with beautiful women like her.

Bulma giggled like a blushing high schoolgirl, even though she was a college graduate with a degree in science and engineering and had a professional job in Capsule Corporation. This made her look so informal and unprofessional and she looked like one even more when she played with her long and loose hair trying to look coy, "It's a promise." She attempted to make that sentence flirty and promising.

To her, Vegeta was so mesmerizing that when she accelerated her car…

The sound of her car crash captured the attention of the customers eating inside the restaurant!

Baikamaru ran outside of the establishment only to find horror before his eyes.

"MY CAR!"

Vegeta ignored the loud cries and wailing coming from the front parking lot and looked at his wristwatch that was on his left wrist; it marked 9:30PM. _'Well…time to clean up.' _He walked up to the front counter, where the front cash register machines were located. Over the side of the counter, there was the dining area where the customers were still eating and recovering from the sound crash of two cars.

"Imbeciles! We are closing the restaurant for today! It's clean up time! So, all of you leave the joint and do come back tomorrow if you would still like to feed on your hungry fat asses! Out, now!"

Two hours later of doing the last task of the day (cleaning up the restaurant after closing time), Vegeta went out of the closed establishment to walk over to the nearest bus stop. After reaching the isolated bus stop, he stayed there for a few minutes until the large and wide public bus arrived and stopped before him. The bus opened its automatic passenger door for Vegeta to enter and he did so without looking at his surroundings. He went to the other side of the bus and took a seat to the right window side as his gaze settled on it to look out to the dark road avenue. He sat on the side of his seat with his left leg hanging as his right one was resting on the seat, his aching back resting on the wall and his arms crossed to his chest. The bus closed its large automatic doors to take its route back on the road for the next bus stop…

Who was this angry man? It was time to know about him. Vegeta was a man who lived in West City in the middle class category of its society. He had a full time job at the fast food joint, and he was paying numerous bills like the apartment rent, taxes, cell phone expenses, unpaid student loans from college, and among others. He lived the normal life of a middle class worker, a life that he was still having trouble getting adjusted to and not willing to ever accept as reality.

Besides the fact that he could manage his economic situations at times, the zeni was just not enough to buy food and eat with. Life itself had been hard on him since his father died when he was a young child. He tried best to avoid the delicate subject of his mother because she had abandoned him to later discover that she had also died but under different circumstances. At becoming an orphan, the years went by and grew into an adult; Vegeta had to learn the hard way of taking care of himself and pay the cursing bills. If he hadn't taken an extensive pause in his college education to pay off the student loans with his lousy full time job, he and Goku would have been living a better quality of life than this one.

'_That Kakarrot… how can he be such a conformist about this poverty and live contently. I wonder…' _Vegeta thought as he made himself more comfortable in his seat as he watched the passing road from his side of the window.

Goku, his only best friend from his childhood days (a detail that Vegeta would never admit so openly to the world), had always been a conformist to their situation. His grandfather Gohan, before moving on to the Next Dimension, had taught him to be satisfied with what little things he had—to be humble, in order words. While growing up together, Goku never complained once about the "poverty and deprivation" he and Vegeta were living in and going through since ever. Well, he complained mostly when he was hungry.

Unlike him, Vegeta had always been a non-conformist with this "miserable deprived poverty" as he dubbed. He was rather ambitious, always dreaming and scheming ways to obtain the finest luxury and riches the Planet Earth had to offer. Of living like the prince he really was on the inside: dress up in flashy clothing of famous designers, ride that new flashy sport car, live up in a mansion. He wanted to be able to give his younger sibling, Tarble, a better life in West City instead of being on the other side of Planet Earth working and studying in school while being engaged to and living with his long time girlfriend, Gure, as written in his last letter.

'_Tarble hadn't written me a letter for some time now…'_ Vegeta contemplated on his brother's well being in curiosity…and perhaps with some concern. _'He must be busy with school, work and attending to his fiancée…'_

To deviate from the subject, Vegeta thought of the previous subject with envy in order to erase the small yet growing emotion he was feeling, but as he released it from his system with a sigh. _'How I truly envy the people of high society.' _

To interrupt his trance of thoughts, a wanderer sat beside Vegeta. "Hello sir. I mean no harm but would you give me some zeni so I can buy myself something to eat?"

Vegeta looked at him, quickly judging him with his obsidian eyes."Hmph, quite the contrary, I need more money than you do. While you are being spoiled with other people's money made as profit of your "heartfelt" story and insignificant trashy life, I happen to be working so much in order to produce a goddamn cent. You know, I despise people like you. Apart of being lazy and making a pension out of other people's money, you people spend it on alcohol, drugs and other crap that I don't give a damn about while hard-working people like me are working too much and the amount zeni earned is still not enough to get by. So, get out of my sight, you stinking obnoxious gold-digger."

"What a big jerk!" After listening to the whole speech with a huff, the poor wanderer left indignant to another side of the bus and avoided any further contact with Vegeta.

The public bus finally reached the bus stop near to an apartment complex. That's when Vegeta stood up from his seat, paid for his fare to the bus driver, and left the large vehicle, going outside to the pavement. He was close to his apartment that he walked the rest of the way, not minding for once his tired feet.

"Oh, look!" This captured Vegeta's attention that he stopped his steps; it was coming directly from the side of the road's direction, "There's the fool who claimed that one day he will be fucking rich! Dream on, you daydreaming friggin' loser!" One of the three unknown men yelled towards his direction as they were riding in a white convertible car, and their mocking laughter was banishing with the wind and the fading distance.

Vegeta clenched tightly both of his fists to contain the anger but it was futile to even try: the rising anger was consuming him, "YOU'LL SEE! I WILL GET THE MOST LUXURIOUS, SHINY SPORTS CAR OF THE YEAR AND I'LL SHOW IT TO YOUR RICH ASSES WHEN I RUN IT ALL OVER YOUR DEAD BODIES AND SPIT ON THEM AFTERWARDS! I WILL GET THE LAST LAUGH!"

"Stupid rich people…they'll see." He said to himself as he worked to lower down the anger. At least he was very close in reaching his own apartment: he only had to enter the building, escalate up to the tenth floor in the elevator since he was deadly tired from working the entire day, open the front door…

At doing the last step, opening the front door with his set of keys, Vegeta says in sarcasm, "Home, sweet home," and makes a disapproving expression on his face, "How I hate this shitty place."

Five minutes later, "Home, sweet home." Goku said the exact same phrase with a feeling as he opened the front door with his set of keys. He went to the kitchen's direction to fetch something to eat in the refrigerator, and then he would take a shower in the bathroom before going to work on his second night job for the night.

He found Vegeta sitting quietly in one of the chairs of the dining table, "Hi, Vegeta."

However, Vegeta didn't respond a peep; he looked on the verge of exploding in any given minute. This made Goku worry for him, "Vegeta? Are you o-?"

"Why, Kakarrot!"

Goku hit the ground as he evaded his explosive best friend and avoided getting caught up in the flames that were his loud hysterics. Vegeta dramatically stood up from his seat and lunged himself towards a defensive Goku. He grabbed him by the neck of the shirt from both sides with his bare hands and began to shake him on and on like a poor and used rag doll.

"Why do I have to keep living in this miserable, horrible and humble poverty we are living in! I wasn't made to work every day and starve myself with hunger like I'm doing ever since my childhood! When, Kakarrot? When is this nightmare going to be over, the day I get out of this crappy apartment and live in a huge-ass mansion? Is this my fate, or is fate simply being a cruel bitch to me?"

Goku felt apprehension in the attitude he was currently witnessing before his eyes that he forgot he was being strangled alive by the other. Vegeta went from his explosive attitude to frightened and anxious, "Vegeta…" he said as comprehensive as he could to reach out and calm down the older man. "Vegeta!"

Vegeta did not listen to the younger man calling him by his name and stormed off to his room without saying further ado.

Goku raised a thoughtful eyebrow and began to ponder after recovering from his fallen position on the floor. He quickly remembered that Vegeta had to take his second dose of his "chill pills". Vegeta had to take two-four pills in the morning and another set of pills before going to sleep. Apparently, a 'secondary effect' had taken over Vegeta at the time of his arrival to the apartment. Meaning: he had to take an emergency pill at any present secondary effects, and he went to his room to do so. Those "chill pills" that Vegeta took were actually anti-depressants and the other three pills were unknown prescribed drugs.

Vegeta wouldn't tell a soul the reason why he took those costly pills that, in certain occasions, had him end up in the emergency room if he didn't take them in the right procedure as indicated by his doctor. Only Nappa had the privilege of fully knowing that top secret information. Nappa had taken care of a five year old Vegeta when he was employed by the boy's father, and then he became his legal guardian until Vegeta was old enough to be legal. For that reason, Vegeta trusted Nappa with his medical information.

Goku's older brother, Radditz, might have known a thing or two about the matter because he used to poked fun of Vegeta and his aptly named "chill pills". If only Nappa and his brother would've still living in the apartment… Goku sighed and decided the recommendable thing to do as of right now was to let Vegeta be, let the pills take their effects on him, and put him down to rest the night.

Well…on the next morning, Vegeta was out of his room, having a normal and stable breakfast with Goku at the table. Breakfast had been ordered by phone to a restaurant that prepared it and with its speedy delivery service, it was brought to any type of household in less than thirty minutes. With this intelligent move coming from Vegeta, Goku and his cooking history hadn't repeated…yet.

"Are you feeling better now, Vegeta?" Goku began talking after the breakfast delivery was brought to their door. He had finished eating first than the older man, who was still savoring the last French toast with scrambled eggs and ham and on the side five pancakes bathed in maple syrup. Goku had the same plate as Vegeta, only in larger quantity since he had a much bigger appetite.

Vegeta paused in taking his last bite of his scrambled eggs and ham with his fork to reply to at Goku, "Yes, much better now. In fact, I think I'm feeling rather enthusiastic for a change."

"Are you sure?" Goku wanted to be certain. Vegeta's nervous breakdowns were never easy to deal with, only Nappa or his doctor knew what to do.

"Yes, today there will be a change in my life and for the better." Vegeta's eyes shone with spark of blinding determination." And you will help me to get to it or else I'll make you see things my way."

"Just name it." Goku always looked forward to help Vegeta in everything he asked for in good and bad times, like it had always been between them.

"Good. Kakarrot…help me find a spouse."

Goku was going to say YES. But after listening carefully to Vegeta's words, his eyes widened as flying Saiyan space pods in the elements of surprise and shock, "WHAT!" His mouth fell at how ridiculously flabbergasted he was at the moment. "Are you crazy, Vegeta! Didn't you tell me once that you never wanted to get married?"

"Why yes, it is true, but that mentality stays in the past. I've been thinking about it last night and then I thought it is not a bad idea for once in my life to find a fiancée and settle down. My mother would be damn proud and weeping from wherever she is."

Goku had to speak his mind about the matter, "You do know that if you get married, you'll want to file for an immediate divorce and you'll have to work double time on the fast food restaurant because marriage carries a lot of expenses in its weight." He tried to reason with Vegeta about marriage facts so he can wake up and smell the rotten reality: marriage is a serious business for the short term or long term union of two people in love.

"See, you got it all wrong. She is going to pay for everything," Vegeta said plainly as he crossed his arms to his chest.

"Ah don't tell me…your future wife is a woman who's unconcerned in spending large sums of zeni for the fact that she is filthy rich, am I right?"

"That was brilliant of you, Kakarrot. Your rare intelligence just sometimes amazes me to no end." Vegeta's sarcasm was dry. It was not originally intended to be humorous; it was more of an indirect insult. "Of course she will; she will be a filthy rich person and I don't have to ever work in a minimum wage job for the rest of my life."

Goku looked strangely at Vegeta as if he were strange saying something funny, out of Planet Earth and commonly said on the extinct Planet Begitasei. There were people that do that absurd idea to get engaged to someone else in higher society, but…well, let's just say that Vegeta had been watching too many soap operas in his free time.

"That idea is absurd and ridiculous!" Goku wasn't totally on board with the plan, and he punched the table with his left fist. He disagreed here and there with the illogical reason for Vegeta to get engaged to a rich female stranger, "I beg of you, think this through! There has to be another way to-!"

"I have tried other ideas and they didn't work: they were all epic failures. I am completely sure that this plan will work and I won't regret for doing it so in the long run." Vegeta's voice was so alarming. He was actually being serious and hell bent on getting himself married to someone else. He stood up from his chair to take the dirty plate to the dishwater in the kitchen.

Goku showed signs of concern on his handsome face. Vegeta's decision seemed so sudden, reckless and out of the blue. This was so unlike Vegeta to make decisions based on solid desperation. Vegeta was more of a strategist for his decisions and plans that he took weeks to think thoroughly his thoughts. Impulsiveness wasn't his forte when it came to thinking, planning and deciding on pressing matters at hand that requires careful thinking, time and patience. "But, Vegeta—"

"But nothing," Vegeta interrupted him when he got back from the kitchen's dishwater and looked at Goku straight in the face, ready to chew on him as if he were a raw steak. "I am not going to back down on this plan now, not even you nor will anyone else hold me back. I will do anything for that luxurious life that I've always desired and tried to achieve: from spilling blood, doing dirty work, and evening sell my soul to Freeza…" The spark on his dark black eyes shone with ardor and greedy ambition that did in a long time. "So, will you help me out or not?"

Goku emitted a deep sigh from his lips before speaking anew, "All right…I'll help you out, but in one condition, I want you to at least give this woman a chance. Only Kamisama knows if you fall in love with her one day and value her for who she is, and not for her zeni."

Vegeta furrowed his eyebrow at hearing those words that only romantic people use in their exclusive vocabulary, and Goku was sometimes a hopeless romantic, "Hmph, love is a useless feeling that does not resolve anything—it only gives you unnecessary problems. Besides, these are difficult times and the cost of living keeps skyrocketing; having a bundle of zeni in the bank account is the answer."

Goku was starting to feel a migraine at seeing the level of greed Vegeta had. It kept skyrocketing like the cost of living as he had mentioned…But the frustrating part that worsened the migraine was how far his ambition was willing to go to get the desired goal,"…Anyways, how would your ideal millionaire girlfriend look like?"

"Hmm…" Good question. Vegeta never thought of that crucial detail before. He thought hard for a moment. His expression turned apathetic as soon as he was finished with his quick thinking. "I don't care what she looks like, her age or her personality; what really matters to me is that she has thousands of zeni and never runs out of it. When you find her, I will take care of the seducing act until the day we conceive marriage. From that point on, she will surely add me as one of her beneficiaries in case she is the first one to die…I say it is a simple plan."

Vegeta paused his talking to finish buttoning the upper button of his uniform polo shirt, "Now, I have to go to my stupid job. Don't report anything back to me until you find her." He walked to the front door's direction to go to West Burger and Tacos on the public bus ride.

Goku began to think and crossed his strong and muscular arms to his chest. He cared so much about Vegeta's happiness, but he did not want to involve the 'lucky' woman with Vegeta's dark antics, that he was preparing to use her and hurt her feelings in the long run. In his humble opinion, nobody deserved to suffer in this world.

…

Suddenly, his face shone brightly from the shining sun outside, and he snapped his fingers; an idea came to his head. "I know! I'll find the perfect woman for Vegeta! That way, he'll fall in love with her…with time, of course. After all, he doesn't mind the woman I get for him to seduce into marriage."

He grinned in victory: end of the first step. Now for the second step, the millionth thousand zeni question is: what type of woman was compatible for someone hard to please, arrogant, proud, cold and hot tempered as Vegeta?

'_Good question…'_ Goku slumped before making a mental list of the possible type of women that Vegeta liked and gave his seal of approval. He placed his hands under his chin as he rested his elbows on the table, looking awfully like he was taking a complicated midterm test back in his college days.

Three hours later, Goku realized that he had never thought so much in his life since the time before dropping out of West City College…He never liked to think too much because it caused him great depression and reduced his appetite. He valued his stomach so much that he gave up thinking for the sake and joy of eating large quantities of food. He had finally reached a conclusion to his intense analytical thoughts, and these were the results:

"IS VEGETA GAY OR WHAT!"

A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 3!

**Glossary Terms**

**HFIL day:** the equivalent of Halloween day.

**The Majin Prince:** Vegeta's inner naughty alter ego.


	4. Chapter 4 edited

**Update: August 18, 2011**

**Hello, everyone! Here's the edited Chapter 4! **

**All editing is provided by aria710! Rounds of applause and love, everyone!**

**Now, let's get to the story!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

Chapter 4

In a five star café-restaurant, Ox Chichi was in the middle of a blind date with a stranger. Both were sitting at a table in a corner apart from the rest of the tables so they could concentrate better on getting to know each other with minimum interruptions. Except the waiter that came to the table once a while and assisted them with anything they needed: food, drink, dessert, appetizers—ANYTHING!

This idea of being somewhat excluded from the other tables came from the stranger so he could work his magic on Chichi. From what he had heard through the grapevine, no other man had ever come close to Chichi with her scary short-fuse temper. He was sure there was more to Chichi that shooed away men, and he was about to find out…

As far as this blind date was going in Chichi's opinion, this man was already quite the competent candidate for the role of the future father of her children. The man came from a respectable family from high society. Yes, he had it all: the good looks, a solid education, a cool personality to match his looks, a stable job, and most importantly, trust funds! Her future children would have a great and secure future thanks to him. How dreamy-licking-licious…

Those details the guy mentioned about himself were made to gain the upper hand in the blind date with the only daughter of THE Ox-King. Ha! He was so owning her like the rest of the women he had went out with in the past. His lifestyle was true but exaggerated to some extent. But hey, he had to do it, she was THE Ox-King's only daughter! By the end of this blind date, she would be his and her daddy would so love to have him as his son in law, for marrying his sweet and difficult daughter. He heard from Chichi herself in some period during the blind date that her lifelong dream was to have her own family and become a housewife. And while that happened, he was going to do anything he wanted with the fortune amount of zeni!

More zeni, here we go!

Oh, right…It was now his turn to ask Chichi questions about her so he could pretend and act like he gave a damn.

"What do you do for a living, dear?" He asked when Chichi was taking a sip of her chai tea as she held an expensive teacup carefully with her hands.

Chichi sat her teacup down on the table and took a napkin to wipe her lips gently. With this, she demonstrated her lady-table manners to impress the man. "Oh I don't want to brag…I am a proud instructor and learning disciple of the Martial Arts Academy: Dragon Ball Z, and a part time home-school teacher. Oh and I also do voluntary work as an assistant nurse in the Western Regional Hospital once in a while and teach the sick children." She beamed proudly of her lifestyle.

The guy chuckled at her, "How cute. You sure are a busy and fulfilled woman."

"Let me tell you a little something else." She took a brief moment to clear her throat, "The founders of Dragon Ball Z, the great Son Gohan, who may rest in peace, and Master Roshi, named the Academy that because they believed with their hearts of the legendary seven dragon balls. My father was one of the people who fully supported the idea by giving the necessary funds for the construction of the Academy facilities. And I might proudly add, he was one of the first disciples of Master Roshi and Gohan's training partner. Other Masters like Master Korin became fascinated with the Academy that they are still with us today, sharing their vast wisdom with us. The Z is what-we the disciples call ourselves—The Z Warriors, in other words. Our goal is to fight for our inner peace and if Kamisama permits it one day, to also fight for world peace."

"Ah good, no wonder you are in great shape. Tell me, sweetheart, what are you looking for in a man? How is the man of your wildest dreams?"

Chichi smiled before stating her desired qualities in the opposite sex, "I don't ask much in a life partner. I only ask for him to be hard-working, serious, responsible, sophisticated, sincere, sensible, kind, a great father and role model for my children, free of bad habits, someone I could get to meet my father and impress him, have a great and respectable job while I'm taking care of the house…and if not, he has to be smart, strong, and overall…affectionate."

The guy swallowed his own saliva because he was feeling rather intimidated with the list, "Waiter! Check please!" He stood from his seat, being quite panicked, "I am positively sure you will find that man you always wanted. You are a headstrong woman, knowing what you want in life."

And with those words, he left the establishment to not be seen ever again by Chichi.

Chichi sighed: this was no big deal, it happened every single time. '_And there goes father #30 of my future children…' _she took out a small notebook with a black pen and wrote down on it.

Bulma entered the café-restaurant when she noticed a man running for his life to his vehicle that was parked across her car. He was good-looking too. She shrugged it off and at that moment spotted her best friend sitting at one of the tables and walked up to her without any hesitation. "Hi, Chichi!" She smiled and took the seat where the blind date used to seat. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching how my blind date leaves me here in the speed of light," Chichi replied with her mood somewhat down after putting away the small notebook and black pen into her purse.

Bulma gave a disapproving frown and put her hands on her hips, "Hmph! He's a jerk. He is not worth the effort. He doesn't deserve to be with you." She set at ease with the next question she made to Chichi, "So tell me, do you have nothing else to do for the rest of the day?"

Chichi thought with her hand under her chin as she revised her agenda in her mind, "Now that you mention it, Bulma, I do not have anything else on today's agenda. Why do you ask?"

"Ah, that's good to hear." Bulma smiled with a familiar glint in her eyes, "Let's go."

Chichi raised an eyebrow in curiosity; that familiar glint seemed mischievous, and it was brewing with upcoming trouble, "Where to?"

"We are going to prepare ourselves to look for… The One!" Bulma proclaimed as she stood from her seat and made a pose that heroes make when they are on an adventure, encouraging their team to search for an important item in their quest. Yeah, it looked exactly like that kind of pose.

Chichi blinked her eyebrows in confusion, "The…One?"

"Yup! We are going to find our partners—whatever it takes! And we will find them this week!" Bulma took Chichi by grabbing one of her sleeves and pulled her all the way out of the cafe-restaurant to her parked vehicle, "Come on, Chichi! We have a lot of work to do!"

In West Burger and Tacos, Vegeta worked as he prepared the customer's dishes in the grill master area at a nice rhythm.

"Hello, Vegeta." Tien arrived by the side of Vegeta to get ready for his other shift. His shift at the front cash register was over, "Fancy seeing you here this early."

Vegeta grunted in response, "Pay day's today."

"Of course. You get to leave early and have the rest of the day off for yourself."

"You got that right. Did you do the usual?"

"The usual?"

Vegeta took a pause on his work to look at Tien expectantly, "Oh come on. You know what I'm talking about here…Wink, wink!"

Tien was confused at Vegeta's words that he didn't get him at all. "Care to elaborate for me? Because seriously, I don't know what you are even trying to talk or 'wink' about here."

"I'll give you a subtle hint: that frequent customer you always get to attend to during your morning shift at the front counter." Vegeta explained to Tien.

Tien thought about it for a minute. "Oh...Now that you mention it, she did come not too long ago."

"And?"

"And?"

Vegeta nodded, "Yes." He used one of his hands to motion the other to carry on, "_And_?"

Tien now understood that Vegeta was getting at. He wanted to know what happened between him and the customer he attended. "And we had a short chat because I had to give her the order she made. Her name is Launch, by the way."

Vegeta threw his hands up in the air in disbelief, and he shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, tsk…You really need to get your three eyes checked. Why can't you see that lady customer wants something else from you beside your service?"

"She does?"

"Why yes, it is too painfully obvious. She doesn't really want the honey buns sold in this restaurant- she wants your manly buns of steel! I congratulate you. I thought you were all square and nonsense, but you got a woman after you to lighten you up."

"There is also this other woman trying to persuade me at my nightshift."

"There's another one? Excellent! There are two! I hate to admit it, but I got to hand it to you. You got two women at the same time: absolute double fun."

"Both of them are very different. While Launch is charming, the other girl is aggressive. I think she is blonde-haired."

"Sweet and spicy…Gold."

"I'm going to work on my second shift."

"Aw, but we have yet to discuss on how you were going to go out with the two of them."

"Less talk and more work, Vegeta. I want to get paid today as much as you do to pay the bills on Monday."

"Shinhan, you are not amusing me anymore."

After Tien left to take the customers' dishes to the front, Vegeta shook his head a few times. He was just starting to get some fun-time coming from his usually serious, focused and boring co-worker, who decided to leave the topic there.

Vegeta then pondered as he made one dish after another. His deep thoughts went on about the decision he made this morning before leaving the apartment. _'Yes. I made the best decision ever. No doubt about it.'_

In the past, Vegeta had tried other methods to get rich in little time. He played the weekly lottery numbers, participated in contests made numerous investments (most of them were epic losses), followed the advice of made millionaire people (in his own stubborn way, and it didn't work), pimped Goku at times (the pimp business was going well until the plan had to be aborted), and did many other things. This new plan would definitely be a success after those epic and miserable failed attempts to getting towards the ambitious goal.

"Can I know why handsome men like me are not working at the front cash register?"

Tien stopped in his tracks before coming up with his answer; Vegeta had asked him without even looking straight at his face. Vegeta used this opportunity since Tien came over to his side to pick up more prepared customers' dishes to take to the front, "Do you remember The Radditz and Nappa Incident?"

Oh, yes. That incident… Radditz, of age 27 from back then, had worked in this same restaurant with a bored expression in one of the front cash registers on one boring afternoon. He hadn't paid any attention, or better yet, never bothered to look, at what a female customer had ordered, but he did understand the following order: "One Radditz with fries and milkshake!" He'd processed the order first through the microphone that was beside the cash register, and he did it electronically on the cash register. Those were his last words before he'd disappeared…his kidnapper took him as the hottest select item on sale in a store at West City Mall.

Nappa's case was the same as Radditz, and he was 35 years old. He worked at the very same spot where Radditz last worked before getting kidnapped. He was about to take a female customer's order when said customer was accompanied by two muscled men. They both grabbed Nappa and tied him to a rope. The woman and the two men brought a struggling Nappa with them as Nappa screamed for the people in the restaurant to help him out. But the people were threatened by the crazy woman to not do anything.

Up to this day, the whereabouts of the two victims had remained unknown.

"I think it has been four years since those incidents happened. Kakarrot still cries for his kidnapped brother..." Vegeta was talking to no one specifically: Tien had already left the side to continue his work.

"Vegeta."

Vegeta turned around to find Baikamaru, and he took a pause from working. "What now?"

"Come over to The Manager's office to sign your payroll and receive your monthly paycheck."

Vegeta smirked upon hearing the words he wanted to hear for an entire month. He took off the black apron and the transparent gloves from his hands before taking his leave to the office. On the way, he thought of ways to alter his payroll and add more zeros to his check. He also must compliment The Manager on his weight loss improvement.

'_No wonder he came early in the morning…'_Baikamaru glared at Vegeta's retreating form,_'…that bastard is so full of righteous crap.'_

Back in the shared apartment, Goku was thinking carefully about on Vegeta's dating history record between middle school, high school, and college. He thought that tracing back to Vegeta's school era would lead him to a clue of Vegeta's woman choice. He did not find any job for the day, so he took the freebie day for himself to do mental research of his quest.

To begin with, pre-school and elementary school didn't count much. When he had first met Vegeta, he was already in the sixth grade and his interest in girls or catching cooties wasn't developed in the least. He was a serious and reserved boy back then. He only limited himself to caring about getting the perfect grades and having an active participation in sports, martial arts and extracurricular activities.

In the middle school period, Vegeta was yet to be interested in girls. His mindset was still the same. Although, the girls still followed and drooled on him like lovesick puppies. They thought Vegeta was interesting even if he was short and scrawny but in the working process of developing his muscles.

Between freshmen and sophomore year in high school, Vegeta was the athlete with the perfect grades and attended extracurricular activities. His interest in the opposite sex increased in the slightest thanks to the cheerleaders and teen girls with fully developed bodies. Somewhere between his junior and senior year, Radditz cracked open his eyes to girls and changed his view of them from annoying pests to another interesting new concept to explore such as the wild and exotic Amazon forest.

Radditz had done it while he helped Vegeta out in the gym to develop his muscles further, or got him into wild late night parties, which violated the school night's curfew. Radditz also taught Vegeta everything he knew about girls and women from ABC to PMS. It had been discovered at that time that Vegeta was facing late puberty: the reason he hadn't shown his interest in the opposite sex over the earlier years. However, Radditz prepared Vegeta's mind, soul and body for the process to separate the boy in him into becoming a man. He was Vegeta's mentor when he was confronting the changes in his body- from becoming a late pubertal teenager to an adult with hormones and a temper from HFIL.

As the time went by during the transition (and Vegeta grew his first chest hair for the very first time), Nappa helped Radditz out after he managed to recover from his trauma. Vegeta came to him one day with unexpected questions about sex in general along with a concerning curiosity about women and their anatomy. Turles , who was Goku and Radditz's distant cousin, donated his knowledge and expertise together with his posse when he wasn't a tree-hugger and on his own separate way. Brolly, their bipolar frenemy, somehow got involved with the situation with Radditz's and Turles's convincing words. Brolly joined in the trips to the gym as a gym partner. However, he wasn't much help when he had his own version of PMS, especially with Goku on the same room.

Anyways, Vegeta was more into women during his college days. He slept with them when studying, exams, projects, presentations, the gym, sport tournaments and practice, and clubs reunions and activities weren't filling his tight agenda. When he was not busy with his agenda, he was a bona fide ladykiller manwhore. Many of the college gals wanted to share more than a one-night stand with the hot and sexy "prince" and that's where they had it coming. Vegeta broke each of their hearts with no mercy. They either asked him to move into a steady relationship or for his hand in marriage- they were just that crazy for him.

When he got employed at West Burger and Tacos at the age of 25, Vegeta gradually lost his time with women. He became worried with paying the monthly bills and his student loans with Radditz and Nappa out of the picture. He had to take a long pause in his studies since he couldn't handle the pressure of both college and a full time job for a long time. His grades dropped. He started to get sleep-deprived and later on became addicted to caffeine, which wasn't a nice mix with his "chill pills"; it was The Atomic Bomb. He wasn't with women like he used to be in his college days. Mostly when he either wasn't too frustrated with his situation or too tired from working, he would go out with one.

"In the past, Vegeta always went out with beautiful girls and they had bodies to die for. Each of them were a slave to his needs, that he took advantage of them until he got bored and disposed of them, moving on to the next gal. Maybe he likes his women obedient, educated and helpful as a servant maid or a housekeeper? Yes, that must be it…" Goku thought out loud as he made himself more comfortable on the sofa in the living room.

To conclude his thoughts, Goku had never seen or heard of Vegeta being in a long and stable relationship with any of the women he had been with. Vegeta usually shared one-night stands or was with one woman for a specific period of time until disposed. In short, Vegeta never had a girlfriend or had ever fallen in love in his life. His past excuses were not having time for a steady relationship; no woman had ever caught his definite attention or changed the fact of him never wanting to get married.

Suddenly, there were several knocks at the front door.

"Coming!" Goku got up from the sofa and walked to the front door's direction. The trip to the door was rather short that he reached to unlock the doorknob in less than a minute. When he opened the door, it revealed two intriguing men.

"Is Vegeta in there?" One of the two asked unfriendly like.

"Eh, who are you, guys?" Goku never saw these men before in his life, so he had the right to ask for their identity! What if they were dangerous? From the looks of them, they could be! His grandfather had taught him to not judge people by their superficial appearances, but man, they were giving off an unsettling vibe waves and creepy auras! The one that looked like a pink blob thing of the two was kind of giving himself away. Anything could possibly happen with the girly-metro sexual one, the one who questioned about Vegeta.

"Eh… we happen to be old associates of his?" The pink blob finally spoke by answering Goku's curious question.

Goku wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he played along by showing warm hospitality, "Why didn't ya say so before! Come in, please! Vegeta will come back soon from work." He stepped aside so the two guests could enter the apartment. He hoped when Vegeta came back, he would get the chance to obtain information about them. Vegeta didn't have many people visiting him in his apartment for a long time and had no sense of hospitality whatsoever.

The girly-metro sexual man looked at the pink blob before approving with a nod at Goku, "All right then, we will wait for his return." Both visitors passed through the open door to reach the living room and took a seat on the only large sofa.

"Zarbon and Dodoria."

Goku and the other two looked at the opened door: Vegeta was standing at the front door. He had just arrived from his job with a 'WTF' look on his features.

The pink blob (a.k.a. Dodoria) grinned. "Well, well...Long time, no see, Vegeta."

Vegeta now shifted his gaze to Goku, "Kakarrot. Leave me with these two."

"But—"

"_Now_," with this command, Goku left the room quickly. Vegeta turned to his two unlikely guests when he reached the middle of the living room and furrowed his eyebrows. "What ARE you two doing here?"

"Freeza returned from North City yesterday and he sent us to investigate how his favorite person in the entire Planet Earth was faring." Now that just left the girly-metro sexual one called Zarbon. He explained sternly about his and Dodoria's motive for visiting the apartment.

Vegeta clenched his fists to his side. He was actually Freeza's favorite victim to torment, and Freeza made his life a living version of HFIL as long he could recall, from being a young child. Not only did Freeza find sheer excitement in tormenting him, but also to his own family members when his father was still alive. It was a favorite hobby of the Cold family: something that every member shared mutually in equal parts. "I've been fine, thank you very much. Now you two leave at once before I do so myself!"

"Oh but what's the rush, Vegeta? Aren't you glad to see us?" Dodoria faked sadness in his voice by Vegeta's horrible sense of hospitality.

"I would be more than glad to if you two were seven feet down and rotting along with the fucking tyrant-control freak that is Freeza." Vegeta's words were cold and mixed with resentment.

"Your vocabulary is getting more vulgar…you are mingling with lower class people. This is unlike you, Vegeta." Zarbon said in irony.

'_Who are they, really? And who is this Freeza they keep bringing into their conversation?' _Goku saw everything as he eavesdropped from his own bedroom. _'Whoever Freeza is, he is not a good person in any aspect.'_

"Speaking of the devil, Vegeta, are you eating well? And are you taking your "chill pills" correctly? We were worried sick all this time, even Freeza himself. He sends his apologies for not visiting you in the hospital the last time you had your nervous breakdown." Dodoria was having a hard time containing his laughter as Zarbon chuckled, not holding back his amusement for once.

Vegeta glared at the two amused men with a vengeance; if only looks could kill two men or more. Freeza and those two thought his occasional nervous breakdowns were high-larious, their chicken soups for their black souls, and a source of gratuitous entertainment. Even the Ginyu Force thought the same way as them. His mental health matters were not a freak show! This was one of the many reasons why he hated Freeza and all of his colorful androgynous henchmen to death and beyond!

Goku gave an inaudible gasp; so those two and Freeza also knew very well about Vegeta's "chill pills". He wanted to punch those two badly and this Freeza for making amusement of Vegeta's weak mental health. It was not funny; Vegeta could have lost his mind and sanity in any of the moments he had his nervous breakdowns or fits of irrational rage. Those states could lead Vegeta to end up in a madhouse and in a straightjacket for the rest of his life.

"Well, judging from Vegeta's mood swings, we came at a bad time, Dodoria. Apparently, somebody in this room forgot to take his daily dose of "chill pills"." Zarbon crossed his arms to his chest with a smirk of satisfaction as he examined Vegeta's shifted annoyed expression.

Dodoria nodded his head in agreement, "Of course…but first, we are collecting the monthly payment. You owe Freeza the accrued late debt of three months."

Vegeta was silent for that moment. "I don't have a zeni in my pockets."

Zarbon raised a shaped eyebrow in disbelief. "Are you certain you are not lying to us? You know how we agreed to run business in the beginning, Vegeta. If you fail to pay your debt even one time, your brother would have to pay it in your stead."

His words had a double meaning that Vegeta understood perfectly, and he was crumbling on the inside.

'_Anything but that…Kamisama, I ask you to make Freeza do whatever he pleases to me, but don't let him find Tarble and use him against me.' _On the outside, Vegeta kept himself cool and collected. He could not show weakness to them by any means necessary. Another reason to hate them: they enjoyed seeing Vegeta tormented even if he was stubborn enough not to show his emotions freely. "I will pay Freeza soon; he just has to wait…"

"Ah! I remember now! Vegeta got his paycheck from work today!"

'_KAKAROTT!' _Vegeta growled upon hearing that moron's meddling loud mouth. How dare he say something that was not any of his business?

It didn't matter now that the moron opened his mouth loud enough for Zarbon and Dodoria to hear. Vegeta searched in his pocket for the said paycheck. When he took it out, he showed it to Zarbon before handing it to him.

Zarbon took the check and examined it as if he were making a mental calculation in his brain since he was good at numbers and analyzing. He looked again at Vegeta with a disapproving look when he was done analyzing. "Hmph. It is not enough to cover the three months. Do you want Freeza to charge you double for interest?"

"I would be paying Freeza until the last cent if I had a much better job. As much as I want to, the manager won't raise my salary anymore. I am at actual risk of getting fired if I ever ask for another cent. Most of the banks of this country deny me the loan to pay off the debt." Vegeta said honestly to Freeza's Personal Agents.

"If that is the case, then why not come back to work under Freeza? That way you don't have to pay him anymore." Zarbon offered him the only payment method to liquidate the long-term debt.

"Oh please, spare me from that misery," Vegeta changed his expression like he had just tasted rat poison, "I rather die first than going back to that situated hellhole." Back when he was working under Freeza, he was treated worse than dirt and had no sense of liberty. It was the ultimate humiliating experience for his pride. If he went back to his old ways, he was going to be like that for the rest of his life and not able to live out his life the way he really wanted to.

Then again, he had no other choice left…

"Oh I almost forgot! Vegeta keeps his all of his savings in one of his socks!"

'_Kakarrot, shut the fuck up already! I had to send that to Tarble!' _Vegeta screamed in his mind at Goku, hoping that message would've been transferred.

But to no avail, he went to search in his own bedroom for his stashed zeni savings.

After doing so, Zarbon took the money.

"And that covers it." Zarbon had counted the zeni carefully that Vegeta had hidden in a blue sock. It was just not only an ordinary sock; it was Vegeta's lucky sock. He and Dodoria got up from the sofa to walk through the door as if it was their cue to leave; their job was done here.

"See you next time, Vegeta." Zarbon said as he went first ahead to leave.

"Until next month!" Dodoria waved his goodbyes as he then followed behind Zarbon with a key of the apartment in his pocket. Goku gave them a copy of the key while Vegeta looked for his lucky sock not too long ago.

Goku got out from his bedroom and back to the living room. He turned to a silent Vegeta, "Who are those people? Why do they have to come here and treat you like that?"

"I…I owe Freeza a lot of zeni…well, my father does. However, since his death was unexpected, the responsibility has been transferred to me, being the eldest son. That's about it." Vegeta said quietly, unsure why he had the need to explain his financial situation with the terrible Freeza.

"...Why?"

Vegeta shook his head, "I do not want to talk about it, Kakarrot. Drop the conversation here and don't you ever bring it up again in my presence."

"Vegeta, you are my best friend, close to becoming another brother to me. I know this Freeza character bothers you to no measure. What's going on? Tell me."

Vegeta sighed and brought a hand to cover his irritated face; he knew perfectly where this conversation was rightfully headed, "Kakarrot, please…just drop it."

"I will not drop the case until you tell me why Freeza and those two men make your life a living hell!" Goku was being stubborn.

"Fuck off!" Vegeta was pissed to the point that he had raised his voice to the other. "I will not tell you anything! It is only me and my father's business! Stay out of it, you big headed moron!"

"Vegeta, I just want to help you!" Goku insisted to the angry and stubborn Vegeta.

"I never asked for your help! Stop playing the hero and savior of the people, Kakarrot! You are not perfect nor will you ever be one! You are nothing but a defective man-child moron who hit himself hard in the head in the past! You piss me off with your freaking "Mary Sue" satire when you poke your nose in every person's business and tend to fix their problems!"

Goku worked hard to keep himself under control while he took in the venom each spoken word contained. His self-control on his resentment wanted to slip and beat Vegeta into a bloody pulp; something inside him wanted to hurt Vegeta badly for his hurtful words. Goku was mortally terrified of this abnormal bloodthirsty urge to hurt—no, to murder Vegeta right from where he was standing with his own bare.

'_Kamisama! Grandpa, please! Don't let the secret inner demons from the seventh ring of HFIL take over my mind and do something I would forever regret!' _Goku prayed in his mind for Kamisama's divine powers for his sanity and tried to hold on to his grandfather's teachings in the martial arts as if it were his living-breathing bible.

When those urges tried to take course and flow in his veins, he feared that he was not himself but another person. That other person was more than capable of hurting his loved ones and innocent people! This gained knowledge harmed Goku over the recent years, and the fact that he was secretly that sadistic, brutal, cold and heartless bastard scared him senseless.

Goku went back to reality as he now witnessed the following: Vegeta's breathing became rigid and he started to cough from the lack of air in his lungs, looking like he was catching signs of asthma. He rushed to his side to his aid, forgetting completely about his inner demon attempting to posses him, "Vegeta! Are you okay!"

"Yeah…it's nothing. It will go away…" Vegeta managed to talk between the coughing fits, brushing Goku's helping hands aside. "Go away. I'm angry at you, remember?"

"I will not leave you in this condition; you were almost out of breath and no one else would've been here to take you to the hospital if something worse happened to you."

"Kakarrot, for the last time, I'm fine now! You can stop acting like an annoying nurse now!"

"I just wanted to make sure that you are okay," Goku finally gave up on helping Vegeta out with his problems…at least for now.

"By the way, did you find her?" Vegeta came with the unexpected question. He had recovered his breathing, which was now at its normal and flowing rhythm.

"Ah that… no, I wasn't able to find your fiancée. I'll try again tomorrow though."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "I see…Give me the truck keys. I need to do an important errand."

Meanwhile, Bulma and Chichi were at The Beauty Parlor after going out shopping for new clothes. They were currently doing their manicure and pedicure with specialists after doing their respective hairs.

"Bulma! Are you sure with everything we did during the afternoon, we will now be able to find our life partners?"

"Yup! For real, Chichi! We must polish our presentation so our search becomes less difficult and a lot easier! Tell me this, are you thinking of actually wearing the little black dress you got for your birthday last year?"

"No way! Only the…the, um…eh, shameless women wears it."

"Oh c'mon, Chi! You are too young to wear anything coming out from my great granny's closet! Not even my mom would ever wear them!"

"I'm sorry, Bulma. Those clothes that come from "your great granny's closet" are the clothing that I feel comfortable in. Neither you nor anyone else will make me dress as them, and they don't even have respect for themselves."

"You are as stubborn as a mule. That's why no man ever comes close to you."

"Look who's talking. Why do you want me to wear that hideous and scanty dress for anyway?"

"Didn't I tell you? There will be a new club opening tonight."

"Bulma, you know I don't like those types of places."

"Yeah, I know that, but it is only this one-time. Besides, the security at the joint is to the MAX."

"That is what you said last time when two men actually kidnapped us and my fists got us out of the danger that night…Fine then, I'll go with you…You must know my conditions."

"Right, conditions, smoditions. Blah-blah and yadda-yadda."

Vegeta returned to the apartment three hours later, wearing new clothes that he bought possibly at the mall. He wore a dark brown button shirt with short sleeves with the first three buttons already unbuttoned. His pants were a beige color and his shoes were leather, almost matching the same color of the shirt he wore.

"Well, someone looks handsome," Goku complimented all the way from the kitchen.

Vegeta threw a shopping bag at Goku and he caught the flying shopping bag without letting it fall to the floor. "In two hours, a new dance club will open in the upper town. Most of the rich people will go there and you know what that means," he crossed his arms to his chest. "Go on now, go get yourself changed; I will give you further details in the truck."

One shower and a change into the new clothing later…

"Hey, Vegeta, are you sure I must wear these duds? I feel like I'm in a monkey suit." Goku had gone out of his room, wearing the new clothes. He wore a white jacket with an orange shirt underneath. His pants were the same color of the jacket, and his belt was a brown color along with his shoes. He felt rather strange wearing the clothing since it was not his style; heck, he was not even a fashion follower! He only wore simple and normal clothes on a regular basis.

"That is how millionaire people dress up more or less, Kakarrot."

"Wow, Vegeta. How do you know so much about their lifestyle?"

"I just do." Vegeta replied simply and put his hands in his pockets. "I assume we are ready to leave."

"Yup, no doubt about it," Goku nodded his head as he went to follow behind Vegeta, who was already by the front door's entrance "By the way, Vegeta, where did you get the money to buy the flashy clothes?"

"Let's just say I asked for a personal loan," Vegeta said as Goku was closing the front door with his own set of keys.

Meanwhile, "Did anyone see my pay check!" Baikamaru was desperate from wherever he was at the current moment.

"Now, a question I'm going to ask you, Vegeta: why do you insist on going out to this dance club?" Goku asked his best friend while the two of them were walking down the flight of stairs of the apartment complex.

In Bulma's apartment-pent house, "Bulma, please enlighten me once and for all about your persistence on going to this specific club." Chichi said to her best friend while she was applying makeup to her face. Both were already showered and changed into the new clothes they bought together in the mall right before the Beauty Parlor.

Vegeta had stopped in his tracks to look at Goku in the eyes, "I am certain that I will find her, Kakarrot. Usually, I don't believe in fate but I have a feeling she will be there: the woman who will get me out of my misery." He made a cocky smirk on his face, "She will be very useful and resourceful; I will not get rid of her too easily."

Goku remained quiet at the answer, and he kept staring hard at Vegeta.

Bulma thought for a minute before looking at Chichi to give her a logical explanation after she placed her earrings on each of her ears, "I am absolutely sure I will find the love of my life in that club, Chichi. The heart tells me so…it is like it is my destiny to go there and meet my soul mate in person." She put her hands on her chest, where her heart was beating at a normal rate, "I had this hunch ever since I found out about the club opening on my phone this morning."

Bulma smiled at a quiet Chichi and put her hands on her lap, "Don't worry, I am also sure you will find your future husband in the same place. That's why I wanted you to wear the little black dress, so he would find you in a speedy blink of an eye."

Chichi rolled her eyes as Bulma gave her a suggestive wink, "Bulma, please. When it comes to love, the other accepts you as who you are, skin deep and not appearances."

"Yeah, love works strangely in its mysterious ways and maybe even for you since you are so old fashioned."

"What did you just say?" Chichi glared at Bulma with a raised and clenched fist.

"Nothing!" Bulma laughed nervously and lifted her hands as a sign of peace. She just remembered the important detail of not messing, joking or angering Chichi any further than she was. "Let's finish up or we will be late to meet our darling hubbys!"

"Wait. Why don't we invite Krillin, Tien, and Yajirobe as well?" Chichi suggested the idea, as she regained her calm and composure.

Bulma nodded in agreement so that way she could finish applying her own makeup, "Good idea, Chi! But, please, don't invite Master Roshi. I don't want last time to hit the repeat button."

Chichi took out her own C-Phone from her purse and began to dial first Krillin's C-Phone number. She put the smart phone in her ear when she was done and waited for an answer on the other line until it was picked up, "Hello? Krillin?"

"_Krillin? Who is Krillin? I think you have dialed the wrong number."_

"…Oh, well…I apologize."

"_No problem."_And the phone on the other line hung up immediately.

Chichi looked at her C-Phone with both of her hands in utter disbelief, "How funny…A woman answered Krillin's phone…" She now looked at an also utterly disbelieved Bulma. "Do you know what that actually means?"

The two of them thought for a minute and thirty extra seconds upon reaching a conclusion:

"KRILLIN HAS A NEW GIRLFRIEND!"

Perhaps they spoke too soon...

'_Who is this 'Krillin'…?' _Android #18 contemplated hard on this Krillin person. She happened to be the one who answered Krillin's C-Phone since the ringing smart phone device was left abandoned on the bar counter where she was sitting in a fine bar and restaurant downtown.

"Who the hell is this Krillin?" She said out loud, starting to become impatient. She was so stressed that she couldn't think clearly and had a few alcoholic drinks for her therapy.

"Miss, everybody knows him around the globe." The waiter behind the bar counter spoke to her. "It is really a shame that you don't even have the slightest idea who he is."

"What are you getting at, waiter?" She gave the know-it-all waiter a cold and annoyed look. "Out with it."

"I mean Krillin is the idiot that you personally rejected no more than ten minutes ago." He explained to the half human-android. To give substance to his words, he took out of nowhere the Millionaire People: May Edition. When he opened the magazine, he searched for an article and handed it over to her, "Take a load of this."

18 took the magazine reluctantly with one of her hands. When she read the article written about Krillin in the magazine, her eyes widened in surprise, _'It can't be…Impossible.'_

Krillin was the same man she had rejected, as the waiter rightfully said. It all started when Krillin was looking at her with 'love-at-first-sight' eyes from his seat that was three seats apart from her. He had difficulty making his approach to her and talk to her since he felt shy and unconfident. 18 had noticed this and quickly misjudged him; he was short in height, bald-headed, and his attire shouted HUMILITY. But the important detail about him was that he seemed to be nothing but a poor man who earned little zeni.

To reject him, 18 had looked coldly at him in the eyes and said the following to him, as she remembered the little conversation that had occurred between them:

"_Excuse me but, what the hell are you looking at? It is rude to stare at people."_

"_I-I…I'm sorry. But your beauty had captivated me when you entered this place earlier through the door. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life."_

"_You think you can win me over with your cheap talk?"_

"_But I-"_

"_I would never give you a chance, not even in HFIL. Just look at you: you are a straightforward loser. Do me the favor of retiring out of my sight. You are not my type."_

And Krillin left the bar, keeping the cold and hurtful words…with a broken heart.

"Krillin is one of the most successful entrepreneurs and ex-chief director of West City Bank that this city ever had in its history." 18 dropped her train of thought to look again at the speaking waiter, "His zeni grows and keeps growing like a weed in his bank account. The woman that gets to marry him will have the world at her feet and live off like a queen."

The resourceful waiter looked now at the direction of the door entrance of the bar with a smug look on his face. "Speaking of second chances…"

Krillin came back through the front door of the bar. He looked like he was searching for an item of his.

18 looked at the waiter, who mouthed: "Go get him, girl." Without losing anymore of her time, 18 took the C-Phone in her hand, stood up from her seat and walked hastily, but in discretion, towards the back of the mid short entrepreneur. "Excuse me."

Krillin turned around to find the cold beauty of not too long ago. He blushed, forgetting instantly the horrible words she had said to him. She was standing right in front of him of all people!

"Please, listen to me. I apologize for what I said to you back there…you were looking for your phone, right? Is this it?" She showed him what he was looking for.

"Yes it is. Thanks a lot." Krillin took the C-Phone and put it away in one of his pockets. Then there was an awkward silence…Krillin didn't know what else to do. Here he was with the most beautiful woman at his side, and he had cold feet.

18 looked at him and rolled her eyes inwardly; he needed a boost and obligatory help on meeting women. She used the opportunity to set their meeting in motion, "Hey, how about we sit around somewhere together and chat for a while to get to know each other better?"

"Y-yes, o-of course, miss."

"Please, call me 18."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, 18." Krillin smiled brightly because 18 somehow inspired him some confidence to talk. "And may I say what an odd name for someone so beautiful like you."

"Blame my insane adoptive father, who may rest in the depths of HFIL. He gave me the name, the life, and everything else. But enough about him, let's talk about another topic. "

"Yes, we can talk about whatever you want."

Since Krillin was a people person and learned a little of psychology in college, he quickly deducted that she never had a good relationship with her adoptive father. Perhaps that's one of the reason 18 was difficult, hard to read and couldn't possibly have a healthy relationship with other people. He felt pity for her as he was also intrigued by her unique beauty. He hoped that his friendship would help her to heal her emotional wound in order to make her a better person in the future.

A\N: And there you have it, folks! Krillin will have a new girlfriend on the way. It will be official very soon- fate is awfully generous to him.

And that's a wrap for the edited Chapter 4!

**The History and Evolution Channel now brings you:**

**The Tuffles and The Saiyans: Two Species, One Planet**

_**The Tuffle race was renowned for their remarkable capability of creating and developing technology and was the founding fathers of advanced science. The Saiyan race was renowned for their ruthless and power-hungry nature. The two species were different from one another but somehow lived in peace on Planet Plant.**_

_**One day, the Saiyans wanted to overthrow the Tuffles and take over the planet for them to govern with their own laws, with the Tuffles as their slaves. The Saiyans were tired of living like a barbaric species in caves, fighting to obtain their food, and the Tuffles were using them for the purpose of research and experimentation only, with death as the result of the experiments.**_

_**The Tuffles didn't agree with the Saiyans' view, and the disagreement led eventually to a war declaration. It broke the peace treaty that was already forgotten by their blinding hatred. The Saiyans initiated the attack on the Tuffles with their ability to blast energy from their hands, their brutal combat nature and experience, and the ability to transform into giant apes called Oozarus. The Tuffles had to rely heavily on their technology and high intelligence to fight back the brutal, tactical and bloodthirsty Saiyans.**_

_**After the long-intense war between the Tuffles and the Saiyans, the Saiyans won the war thanks to King Begita leading them to victory the entire time with his outstanding charisma. He took over the wasteland battlefield-like Planet Plant and renamed it as Planet Begitasei. The Tuffles' technology was what was left of the latter race. The Saiyans mastered it, and they went from a barbaric species to smart technologic-adapted beings. With said technology in their hands, they created the space pods, which they were able to fly anywhere in the universe with. The Saiyans became so ambitious that they conquered other residing planets. They were feared among the entire galaxy.**_


	5. Chapter 5 edited

**Update: August 19, 2011**

**Hello, people! Here's the edited Chapter 5! I've shortened this chapter a because of an important detail that is on Chapter 6. That's all I'm going to say.**

**And remember, all editing credits go to aria710!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z.**

Chapter 5

Sometime on the way of reaching their destination as he was driving the black pick-up truck on the night road, Vegeta made a pit stop at the first gas station he found with his 20\20 peripheral vision. The large vehicle had only a few liters of gasoline to spare in its tank. He and Goku still had several kilometers ahead before reaching their destination. The club was located in the upper town of West City, and the two of them were still located somewhere between downtown and midtown.

"And off we go! The truck's all set!" Goku chirped as he mounted back in the truck. He had gotten out of the vehicle and filled up the gasoline tank while Vegeta stayed inside in the driver's seat, "We can leave whenever you want." He then closed the front passenger's door.

"Hmph. This old junk consumes more gasoline than a private jet and a spaceship together." Vegeta nearly complained since he was the one who paid the gasoline for a total of 200 zeni. He and Goku had driven this truck for twelve long years.

Vegeta now changed the topic with enthusiasm filling his voice, "I can feel it, Kakarrot. For once in my life, becoming rich is just around the corner. When I get to be wealthy once again, I am getting myself that shiny sports car of the year and also getting rid of this old junk."

Goku raised an eyebrow at what his ears were hearing, "What do you mean by that?"

Vegeta remained quiet upon hearing the other's innocent question, as if he didn't know how to come up with his own answer… "I meant that in my previous past life, I was a prince of a once powerful and conquering planet. I used to do as much as I pleased with my royal fortune. I am believed to be the reincarnation and righteous embodiment of that prince—he is my ancestor, for short. My father used to tell me I looked exactly like him…and he was right. But I curse the fate that I get to carry out in my life instead. How I envy that asshole; he was born and died rich. His tomb was made out of pure gold and diamonds!"

Oooookay…Goku didn't know what Vegeta was talking about back there. Vegeta was comparing himself with the deceased Prince of the entire Saiyan race from the extinct and isolated Planet Begitasei. It was given the royal highness was powerful and famous among the entire galaxy; he had a fortune and a harem full of attractive concubines. Most men on Planet Earth attempted to be just like Prince Begita The Third, but was Vegeta himself claiming to be the righteous reincarnation of his so called ancestor?

It was out the question.

"I understand what you are saying, Vegeta. Are you really sure you are not hiding something you don't want to share with the whole world?"

"Yes, I am completely sure of that." Vegeta coughed a little and changed the subject for the second time this night. "Anyways, I'm going to give you further information of what we are going to do at the dance club. That place will be loaded with rich and famous people. That is why it is not another one of those shitty cheap places with a bad reputation."

"At that place, there will be various types of women with money. Like professionals, retired, widows, married, still living with their parents, those whom won the lottery, heirs, those whom receive a pension every month—"

"And the list goes on, correct. Both of us will go there and separate to mingle with them. We'll go one by one, and we will ask her questions to strike a conversation. The theme topic must revolve around zeni. If she has lots of it, we'll keep her on the list, but if she has little zeni, make a prompt distance from her."

"What if they ask us what we do for a living?" Goku asked a good question; people from high society always asked that type of question right after looking at outer appearances.

Vegeta had almost forgotten one detail: no fancy rich person would ever come near a fast food worker and a jack of all trades. That was sure. "I'm glad you brought that up. I'll tell them that I am an entrepreneur with the goal to start a corporation and be the president. You, on the other hand…can tell them you are a foreign and exotic model."

Vegeta couldn't think of a better occupation for Goku. He was a college dropout and unable to find a stable job since most of West City employers hired candidates with a college degree or certain knowledgeable skills that Goku did not possess. West City was known for being a state of the art technological city for its advancements and competitive corporations like the renowned Capsule Corporation. Instead of bothering himself with earning the required skills to get jobs posted in the newspaper's classifieds, Goku had settled for running errands and doing certain jobs that required brute strength and\or physical type of work, and being a food tester (hell, he would do that one for free). His types of jobs were the ones that did not require much intelligence, or even required thinking. Then again, he could also pose for pictures since he was handsome, tall and had a great physical body.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that the job you were studying back in college before?" Goku asked timely.

"Yes, Kakarrot…" Vegeta sighed with the regret that came along with the words. The career that he was going to pretend to be was actually what he had studied in West City College four years ago. He was one year away from graduating with a bachelor's degree in Business Administration and Entrepreneurship with a minor concentration in Public Relations, and he had a perfect GPA. "…Then again, I'm going back to college to pick up from where I left off after I get married to the wealthy woman."

"But that means you are going to have the lifestyle of a married man and you wouldn't be able to concentrate much on your studies."

Goku brought Vegeta another valid point to consider. Vegeta wondered what to do with his annoying future wife: throw her off a random cliff so she goes bouncing back to Kamisama as a defective product…or keep her fine and handicapped after throwing her off the same cliff.

With the gals, Bulma drove her own vehicle to the same club from another route. Chichi, in the mean time, was occupying herself in the front passenger's seat with her own C-Phone after she had finished dialing a telephone number.

"That does it; I'm giving up this time." Chichi said after pressing the END button of her C-Phone on her lap. It was the fifth consecutive time of dialing Yajirobe's telephone number, and she never got an answer from the other line. She now began pressing another telephone number on her smart phone, "I'm gonna call Tien instead."

Bulma scoffed upon hearing the name of one of her friends, "Don't bother yourself; he is a workaholic, remember? He might be working himself tonight until midnight AND work the next day in the morning." She explained to Chichi.

"I don't get it…why would Tien work himself to exhaustion in a fast food joint when Chiaotzu makes a lot more money than him?"

"What! Say what!" Bulma's mouth went down at that. How could Chiaotzu make more zeni than Tien? He was only a high school midget! "Say that again now!"

"Didn't you know that? Chiaotzu makes a bundle of zeni these days thanks to that new sauce product he came up in a kitchen one day."

"No, I didn't know that…No wonder I hadn't seen the little guy lately. Well now, thank Kamisama those two are gonna live life as they deserve to without worries with Chiaotzu's Awesome Sauce. Now if only Tien would ever stop over-working his butt off. He's stubborn, hard-working and very independent, you know?"

Chichi agreed with Bulma with a nod, "Yeah, it's just the way he is. He just doesn't like the easy life nor is he used to it."

Suddenly, Bulma's eyes sparked in enthusiasm, "This is it, Chi! We are almost there! I can see the joint!" She announced as they passed by the dance club location. Many people were outside of the door making a line. She then went to the valet parking spot service and stopped before a large Hummer vehicle. They had to make the first line of ten cars in order to get the vehicle parked by the valet attendant.

Chichi sighed in disbelief, "I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, Bulma…"

"Oh, will you lighten up already! You'll see! Our future husbands will be in there waiting only for us." Bulma giggled with a schoolgirl type of smile on her face and felt giddy in her seat. "And I bet one-hundred and one percent that they're both total hunky-hotties! Just imagine! Only reserved for us!"

"I beg to differ on this one," Chichi said stubbornly as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms to her chest. It wasn't that she did not want to believe in finding her soul mate at the dance club tonight; she just didn't agree with Bulma's view of the upcoming situation. That was all there was to it.

A naughty smirk grew slowly on Bulma's bright lip glossed lips, "Did I also mention they're like wild and horny animals in bed? We are not gonna be innocent virgins anymore, and we will be rejoicing night after night!"

"BULMA! ENOUGH ALREADY WITH YOUR SICK TWISTED FANTASY, WILL YA!" Chichi exploded with a red blush covering her entire angry-pissed face.

Bulma only laughed her butt off at the explosive response of her naughty comment. It was just gold talking about sex and guys around her prudish and old-fashioned best friend.

Chichi wanted to punch Bulma in her general direction but only limited herself to shoot her a fierce look since Bulma was the only one of the two that knew how to operate the vehicle. She didn't know how to drive a car to her demise since she mostly relied on her chauffer or a taxi driver to drive her around West City. She huffed to open the passenger's door and looked back at Bulma, "I'm gonna go over to the line and wait for you there, okay?"

Bulma remained in silence as s Chichi got out of the vehicle to walk over to the growing line of the establishment and slammed the door shut. "What had gotten to her all of the sudden?" She now got somewhat worried for Chichi.

One hour later, Vegeta arrived to the same destination as the girls at last: **West Zone Club**. He drove the pick-up truck all the way to a parking lot that was located a few blocks down. The said parking lot was wide and had many vehicles stationed.

This had brightened Goku's curiosity and he began to question Vegeta's doing, "Why are you parking the truck far away?" He had to ask this. There was a valet parking service across the street of the club.

"I would not give the task to the valet parking boy at the club. Instead of taking it to the valet parking like every other car parked out there, he could take this old junk straight to the junkyard bin." Vegeta explained to him matter-of-factly, not wanting to remember the last time said occasion happened. He was accommodating the pick-up truck to park it in reverse between two other cars. He went on until the front of the truck was facing forward and turned off the engine.

Goku got out of the truck first to go ahead to the new club's entrance to wait in the line for him and Vegeta. He stopped in his tracks nearby the club's building just to stare and agape at the awaiting line. It was so long that it was hard to give an accurate description of how extended it was with the people waiting to enter the joint.

"Oh my goodness! There are a lot of people here!" Goku exclaimed, his expression like a child lost in the city zoo.

"Hmph. Seems like you have never been in a place like this." Vegeta had managed to catch up with the other male. When he reached Goku's side, he crossed his arms to his chest and a frown surfaced on his facial expression. Great… just great. He had a long wait to do now. How he sinfully hated waiting with a passion.

Goku looked at Vegeta in wonder and put a hand under his chin while the other hand went under the other arm's elbow, "Well…now that you mention it, I'm not positively sure of that. Come to think of it, I think I really have been to these types of places before." He thought out loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Somehow, he felt awfully familiar with the idea of coming to visit similar places like club dances, bars and pubs.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow in effect of what he had just heard coming from Goku's blabbering mouth, "What the hell? You are not having a déjà vu experience on me, are you?

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Goku grinned at him, "Although, I'm fine." At that last word, he put one of his hands on his head as he shut his eyes and used the wall of the shop behind him to support himself with his other hand.

"You know, you are a bad liar, the worst kind there is." Vegeta said in irritation as Goku groaned at the possible severe headache he was currently feeling.

"I'm okay…This happens to me on occasions. I try to remember something or a memory." He said in a low voice. "It happened before we met each other."

When Vegeta heard this from Goku, his mind took him back to the past…

_Back on that fateful day on that snowy park in North City, the nine year old Vegeta sat alone on one of the solitary park benches. He ate at that time one of the four Meals of Happiness he stole from an unnamed fast food restaurant. He wasn't a thief but he had to steal food for a good reason! He was hungry and he was dying from it. Enough said._

_Anyhow, he didn't have someone else to look after or a place to stay, and he had little zeni in his reach. As much he didn't want to admit it, he was all alone in this city. Sure, there was Freeza but that was the last person he'd ever go to. Actually, he ran away from Freeza, even though he had Vegeta's custody since he didn't have any of his parents with him or any other relative. Tarble wasn't with him anymore; he went to another place in the world._

_He sighed deeply as a pause of eating his meal in solitude and quiet. There wasn't a single soul in this park; it was Christmas Eve though. He never told a soul this: he was never fond of the loneliness and the silence. He had never felt so lonely in his life, and the cold of this winter temperature was terrible. The jacket he was wearing wasn't much help to keep him warm much longer. _

_Vegeta looked up to the sky; snow was falling little by little from the grey clouds. If Kamisama was up there looking at him above the highest tower…No, it was stupid. This was really plain foolish of him to ever make a wish to an 'existing' higher being. He decided that after his father's death, there was no omnipotent god up there. _

_On the other hand, if there were actually a Kamisama up there, then he would be together with both of his parents and his only brother in their cozy and warm home… Or maybe his father was on a job travel meeting like every other Christmas…And his mother would be reuniting with her friends, acquaintances and other important people; she never leaved the house in the first place …or Tarble would be doing some sort of Christmas volunteering for the unfortunate or he simply would be playing with the neighbors' kids... Nevertheless, none of that existed any longer. _

'Life isn't fair,'_ Vegeta thought with a frown on his childish face as he lost himself in his thoughts of his family. _

_Wishful thinking was starting to get __to __him…making __him __weak…wanting to cry out for his family. Vegeta lowered his head to wipe out the upcoming tears with his left free hand. No, he mustn't. He must be strong: for them and especially for himself._

_Vegeta looked at the sky one last time with a stoic look. If only a human soul would appear in this forsaking solitary park so that he wouldn't feel lonelier by the given and fleeting minutes. Anyone would do, really! He would exchange his food and his little zeni if he had to!_

_Vegeta finally decided against this nonsense. He must eat his food; it was getting quite cold due to the snowing weather and-_

_Hey! Where did HE come from all of the sudden?_

_Vegeta glared at another hungry boy standing before him with clothes barely appropriate for facing the hectic weather condition head on. He was a younger boy of five and a half years of age and he __was __staring at him with the same hunger bestowed within him."What are you looking at, brat?"_

"_Hey, you got food with you." The boy with the strange hairdo pointed with a finger to the boxes Vegeta had with him by the side of the park bench. He wiped the drool that hanged on the corner of his mouth. _

"_Yes, I do. So what if I got food for myself?" He said rudely. _

"_Oh, right... Grandpa always said to show my bestest manners and be polite to others. Uh, could you give me some, please? I'm very hungry—I haven't eaten anything in a week. I've been walking around and—"_

"_It had taken me a lot of effort to get this! Get your own meal and get out of my sight, silly brat!"_

"_But I'm so hungry!" The kid started to cry out of hunger, "Why are you a meanie-face! It's not nice!"_

_Vegeta growled; he hated a lot of things in this cruel dark world and one of them was boys and girls crying a river over such stupid and insignificant things, "Very well then! I will give you some of my stash of food if you stop crying at once!"_

"_Really? Thanks a bunch! From now on, you're my friend!" The boy exclaimed happily that he gave a toothy grin._

_Vegeta made a short grunt and began to distribute his share of the food as promised. However, he only gave the other one Meal of Happiness. Apparently, it was not enough to satisfy the kid's mighty hunger __and __that caused the kid to complain. Vegeta decided to ignore him by eating his own meal, making the other cry again. Vegeta screamed out in frustration and handed over two more Meal of Happiness. The other stopped his tears and ate gleefully; a full stomach __was__ the equivalent of a happy heart. Vegeta learned one important and valuable lesson from this situation. When he became a grown adult, he will not have children under any cause, motive, reason or circumstances._

"_So, what's your name, friend?"_

"_You and I will never be friends, all right? I don't associate myself with small runts such as you,"_

"_Is that a yes?"_

"…"

"_No?"_

"…"

" _Maybe? "_

"…"

"_Tomorrow, yeah?"_

"…_Vegeta."_

"_Wait… that's it?"_

"_Yes…that's it. I would like to be called by my last name. My first name is not very important for anyone else to know." Vegeta's voice descended lower. "Or to name me with for that matter."_

_Even though it__ was supposed to be a melancholic moment for Vegeta, Goku laughed in amusement as if he were an emotional retard._

_Vegeta scowled; it was not funny to laugh at one's misery! The foolish preschool brat! "What are you laughing at?"_

"_Your name is a vegetable!"_

"_I am not named after vegetable, idiot! My name has a great importance to my family!"_

"_If it makes you feel any better, my name's Goku but my big brother Radditz insists that my real name is Kakarrot."_

_Vegeta laughed that his expression softened…keyword: a little."Kakarrot is a name derived from carrots."_

"_Oh well, at least you are laughing." Goku said in good nature. He found Vegeta interesting and wanted to ask him more questions about himself. Vegeta acted almost mature for his age and elusive. Oh and Vegeta was also a rude and unfriendly boy. "What are you doing here by yourself? Where are your parents?"_

"_My father is burning in the depths of hell. As for my mother…I wouldn't know."_

_Goku blinked his eyes in confusion at the morbid response that he barely caught on to and scratched his little head, "In hell? Whatzzat?"_

"_He's dead."_

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_He's in an eternal sleep." Vegeta sighed; this "Kakarrot" or "Goku" kid sure liked to play 20 Questions. _

"_Ah, I think I get now what you mean…I don't remember my own parents. My grandpa fell in that same sleep. It has been a week and he hasn't woken up yet to eat the breakfast I made for him. His food got cold and all..."_

"_That's how life is: everyone is born to only suffer and die in the end…What about your brother?"_

"_He visits me sometimes cuz he doesn't live with me and Grandpa-"_

"_Grandpa and I."_

_And that's how they spent Christmas Eve together__-__ talking about little bit of life in general…until a 20 year old Nappa appeared eventually and took both of them to his own house to spend the night. Vegeta later that night questioned the existence of Santa Claus, his presence and his reindeers since he was up that night waiting for his so called presents…and never got one._

"Are you done dealing with your personal headache now?"

"Yup. I'm a whole lot better." Goku flashed him a genuine smile as a sign to confirm he was okay and ready to go on for the rest of the night, "Thanks for worrying, Vegeta."

Vegeta now furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. What was that fool actually thinking? "Says who? I just asked you in case your headache goes on through the night. I would have to take your sorry moronic ass back to the apartment and cancel the mission." He put his hands in each pocket of his pants. "It doesn't matter now; you are better as far as I can see now." With that, he walked ahead to the line all the way to the end.

Vegeta was worried for him…his damn pride wouldn't allow him to show his emotions to the public, and he usually masked his face with an emotionless one or anger.

"Kakarrot! Are you coming or not!"

"Coming!" Goku ran after his best friend to not be left behind.

"Oh my, I haven't seen a line this long since the last World Martial Arts Tournament," Chichi commented as she looked at her surroundings. Then, she looked at her distracted best friend, "Bulma?"

"Huh?" She responded at once from her distracted trance.

"Are you with me? You are zoning out on me."

"Oh, sorry, Chi. I was thinking of the dream I had last night…I dreamed about the death sequence of Buruma, the forbidden Tuffle lover of Prince Begita, the Saiyan Prince. She looked a lot like me."

Chichi understood what Bulma was getting at. In an odd way, Chichi admired Buruma, who may rest eternally in peace. She was the symbol of strong women who fight for their cause and beliefs. Alone, she stood against a powerful and mighty prince that she knew she didn't have the chance to defeat with brute strength.

"I dreamed a fragment of her last moment alive. Prince Begita commanded to begin her execution because of popular demand. A Saiyan like inquisitor executed her with a slow energy blast. Why would I dream this? It felt…so real: the emotions, the moment..."

"Maybe you remember learning this in a history class back in school…?"

"Yeah…maybe I do."

Chichi put a reassuring hand on Bulma's right shoulder, "Don't think too hard now, ok? I wouldn't want you to get like this."

Nevertheless, she was ignored by Bulma since she went back to thinking in her own head, ignoring every living and breathing thing that surrounded her.

"Okay…she is flying on the Nimbus cloud," Chichi said under her breath after throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. There was no way to deal with a brooding Bulma. Sadly, it was a lost cause.

Chichi looked up to the line in front of them; they had only three people before them and it was moving and so were they. They were close enough to enter inside West Zone Club. At the entrance were two bouncers. Not only were they guarding the entrance, but they also reviewed every person's ID. A person's ID was a requirement to enter; people with a fake identification or under the age of 21 were not allowed inside, including any suspicious characters. These bouncers were highly trained and experienced for the job in order to guarantee the maximum security of the joint.

Vegeta and Goku were walking together at the opposite side of the line to get all the way to the end. Vegeta looked at the people in the line…

…at the same time, Bulma looked at the two handsome men walking over the line…

Black and blue eyes met again in a staring lock and time seemed to turn in slow motion. Their surroundings, the streets, the buildings and everyone else seemed to dissolve and fade into nothingness around them. There were only them in this paradox of time and space. The owner of the blue eyes' heartbeat increased.

A short dream sequence flashed into their separate minds:

Sad and watery blue eyes looked at the powerful prince of all Saiyans and conqueror of the entire galaxy. The prince kept his cool and collected facade as his onyx eyes reflected something else coming from the inside. Tears escaped from the blue eyes as they disintegrated into thin air, along with the body. The prince could only watch emotionless as she disintegrated into ashes…

Then everything around both of them went back to normal.

"This is it now. We are almost inside." Chichi was talking to a non-listening Bulma. She sighed after noticing this once again and tapped her best friend's shoulder. "Bulma? Bulma?"

"Wha?" Bulma looked like a zombie, or more precisely, since she was having a short attention span, a great impersonation of a person with ADD.

"I said we are almost inside the club," Chichi repeated slowly and carefully enough for Bulma to understand like she would do to one of her students when they wouldn't get a subject through their heads.

"Right, of course…" And the two of them moved on the line to meet with the bouncers.

"Did you see anyone interesting on the line?" Goku couldn't handle the boiling curiosity anymore. He swore he just saw Vegeta a moment ago, looking at something or, better yet, staring at someone while they were passing over the line. He observed in interest on how Vegeta stared at a woman as if he had found an interesting possession in the mall and was buying it with his own eyes.

Vegeta never looked back at Goku yet he kept walking up the pavement, "No. Have you?"

Goku shrugged his shoulder, "Same here." He now began to think, _'I swear I just saw Vegeta looking straight at a woman in the line, never taking his eyes off her. Wait…did I ever see her before?'_

Meanwhile, Maron was enjoying her free day off in the West City Mall, shopping until dropping with Piccolo, her loyal bodyguard, as he carried all of her bags for her. That was until many of her fans found them walking around the clothing store area and began to ask for her autograph plus a picture with her. Of course, Maron decided to please each and every one of them while Piccolo made and kept the fan-line in order and in restraining control. Also, the press and the paparazzi came some time during that to ask questions about Maron's current life and her future works in the modeling business. The events went for a good long five hours.

Now the two of them went to a black stretch limousine that was stationed outside of the mall, near the parking lot, with the chauffer waiting inside. Piccolo went on ahead to open the limousine's door for Maron to enter before him. He waited until she fully accommodated herself in the seat. He put in next the shopping bags inside of the vehicle. When he was about to take his own seat beside his female client, the paparazzi (the ones who came in late) came after them, fully loaded with their own sets of cameras, questions, and a notepad to scribble down the answers.

"I apologize but Miss Maron is feeling very worn-out and she doesn't want anymore pictures taken or more trivial questions for today. Go on now, all of you, to harass another celebrity."

With the cold look and severe words coming from Piccolo, the paparazzi obeyed each one of his spoken words. They pulled insane stunts to carry out their jobs. Last time some paparazzi did so under the sensitive nose of the Namekian bodyguard, let's just say each one of them had to visit the emergency room in the hospital for a couple of days.

"I give you the thumbs up for shooing them away, Mr. Piccolo. If I see another paparazzi in my sight, I'm gonna scream, like, you have no idea!" Maron thanked profusely Piccolo's intelligent actions and quick thinking to resolve the matter.

"It is part of my job," Piccolo simply said, closing the door.

"Where are we headed now, Miss Maron?" The chauffer asked from the driver's seat.

"Home, Mr. Chauffer sir. I'm awfully tired as in dead tired; I had a long day…" Maron paused with her hand on her mouth to yawn, "After I get home, I'm gonna take a bubble bath with aroma therapy—and Mr. Piccolo will have the honor of preparing the bath for me!"

Piccolo just nodded, accepting quietly his next task to do upon reaching the apartment.

**Thirty minutes later:**

"Ah, fabulous! Oh, Mr. Piccolo, what would I do without you?" Maron had inspected Piccolo's handiwork on preparing the giant bathtub with a bubble bath with much foam and surrounded by candlelight with a fresh scent of strawberry-vanilla.

Being distracted by the fruity scent of the aroma-scented candle lights, Maron began to undo the belt of her white robe.

"I should leave now." Piccolo informed rather curtly.

Maron stopped briskly from getting undressed in front of him, "Oh, right! My bad!" And with that quick apology from her, Piccolo proceeded to leave. "Wait."

Piccolo stopped in his steps to peer over his shoulder when his ears captured the word, "Yes?"

There was an awkward type of silence.

Maron turned to face him and flashed a smile, "Never mind, okay."

Piccolo took it as his cue to leave this time through the door and closed it afterwards.

A few minutes later, Maron was inside the bathtub full of foam and bubbles with her long bright blue hair tied into a messy bun. She was not enjoying her bath as she planned to in the first place. In fact, she was thinking. It was unusual for her to think or even try to do so (a major reason to hate school!).She was certain that she was usually a cheerful and carefree person. Her thoughts revolved around her quiet and mysterious Namekian bodyguard. He wasn't like most men she had met…he was totally different from them, and especially from her and her perky personality. To be honest, she had lately thought about him. The reasons were unknown…She now had a devious plan.

"Mr. Piccolo! Are you still out there?"

"What is it?"

"Can we talk? Come inside, will ya!"

Piccolo opened the door. He was passing down the hall when he first heard Maron calling out to him. He closed the door and then crossed his arms over his chest. "So, what did you want to talk about, Miss Maron?

"Mr. Piccolo…you are from Namek, right?"

He nodded his head in affirmation as a non-verbal reply to the curious question.

"What is your age? You know, as in your Namekian age?"

"I'm 25 years old, compared to the human age."

"Great!" Maron leaned in from the side of the bathtub to face Piccolo to then rest and cross her arms on the edge. She positioned her chin on top of her resting arms. "So tell me more about yourself. All I know about you is that you like to meditate in the early mornings, drink water and eat vegetables all the time and don't socialize much, and...And that's it!"

"Excuse me when I say this, but why are you interested about this?"

Maron rolled her eyes. She was a social butterfly and he knew it! Meeting people and poking her nose into their personal lives was part of the job description! "Duh! To get to know you better, you silly goose! Or else, we won't be able to take our relationship to the next level!"

Was Piccolo hearing well? Maron wasn't implying what she said, right? "Pardon me, Miss Maron, but you don't mean to—"

"That's right! You heard me right. I mean, why not? You are single, I'm single. You are a man—a Namekian man, actually, and I'm a woman. FYI: I'll be 23 soon if the age issue gets to bother you and you wouldn't be mistaken for a green pedophile creep!"

Although he wasn't affected by her words, all he could say was, "Why?"

"The reason is simple, really. I don't want everyone to think you're my bodyguard…plus, I get to shoo away men, fan boys and all kinds of perverts out there. There are so many of them, and I sometimes can't keep up with my busy schedule."

"Please tell me there is more to it than those…frivolous reasons."

"Well…" Maron shrugged, "I also miss being married. Krillin and I got secretly married, fooling everyone into thinking we were just boyfriend and girlfriend during that time. I was gonna surprise everyone with the news, that is until Krillin filed for divorce for the sake of my happiness and my freedom."

Piccolo gave Maron a look; a deadpanned look.

"Yeah, you probably might be thinking the opposite. The break up drama's all mixed up! I'm not the one who really broke up with him." Maron put her hands on the side her temples and rubbed them before she felt the headache, "People should get their stories straight! Blame it on the paparazzi though…" She sighed to release the tension and to keep her happy mood in check, "So, do the honor of proposing to me? What do you say?"

Apparently, Piccolo didn't know what to say. This request was all new to him, quite possibly a shock, an unorthodox situation that is beyond his logic and comprehension. His long time client wanted to change the relationship that was between them of three long years.

"Think about it! Marrying me has its perks! I could help you in any way you need, like getting your green card…And I won't take no for an answer." Maron's smile was shiny; it was so damn shiny that her pearly teeth flashed like a blinding flashlight. "Well, my bath time is over. I'm glad we had this conversation, Mr. Piccolo. You are a great listener as always."

Maron stood up from the bathtub to get out of it, not minding anymore that she was naked and covered in foam in the very presence of Piccolo.

Piccolo tried to look away because he remembered his manners at reflex, and handed her a large towel.

Maron pouted at Piccolo's recent newfound attitude over the marriage request she brought up for them, "Ah come on now, don't be shy on me! Marriage is about trust and mutual understanding! As I am soon to be your lawfully wedded wife, you can see me in the nude as part of the awesome perk package!"

"Okay, you are seriously taking this whole marriage concept too far. Put a towel on, for Kamisama sake!"

A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 5!

**The History and Evolution Channel also brings you:**

**The Legend of Buruma and Begita: A Forbidden and Controversial Love (Part 1)**

_**Buruma was one of the few survivors among what was left of her annihilated race. She was practically the princess of that planet; she was the tech, medical and firearms wiz. She alone planned to overthrow the Saiyans in revenge for the death of her people**__**,**__** but she had to take care of the well being of the surviving ones first. She built a spaceship and sent away her remaining brethren in order for the near extinct race to survive and procreate on Planet Earth. She then went **__**with**__** her plan; she infiltrated herself into the Saiyan kingdom as a spy. To her advantage, she could also communicate in the Saiyajin language since she was the inventor of the scouter.**_

_**Her plans backfired after she met Prince Begita The Third and found that the King had been murdered. Since her hatred for the Saiyans had been much more than her strong will, Prince Begita found out her true intentions against him and his people. He took the opportunity to make her his personal concubine to teach her not to mess with him **__**and to**__** humiliate her**__**,**__** and **__**he**__** enjoyed thoroughly the game of master and concubine than rather killing her with his own hands once and for all.**_

_**At being discovered by the prince, Buruma used the elements of her vanity such as her charm, wit, and beauty to her advantage **__**and**__** to be able to match against Begita's brute strength, quick-intelligence and slyness. Over the time they'd shared alone as a pushy-dominating master and a feisty concubine, Buruma took over two things on the cold and lone prince: his pride and most importantly, his heart. The domineering game was akin to a battle of wills, which turned into a desire for each other, and their desire turned into something much more that they became eventually hot passionate lovers.**_


	6. Important Notice!

Author's Important Notice:

Hello, everyone! How are we doing? Let's get straight to business!

Recently, I looked for a beta reader to edit all chapters that already are on the net of this story to clear out the confusion of reading this story. This is the reason why I haven't uploaded Chapter 6 as of yet. So, expect over the time Chapter 1 through Chapter 5 edited on the net, including the new Chapter 6. More to come on Chapter 6!

Well, that's about it! Back to work now!

See you all as soon!


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! How's everyone doing? After editing the first five chapters of the story, here's the new Chapter 6! This chapter was sort of difficult to come up because some scenes had to be rewritten two or three times. With this chapter, the West Zone Club saga will be over. Please, do read the edited Chapter 5 if you haven't done so to understand this chapter, or else some confusion is expected.**

**And remember, all editing credits go to aria710! Applause, love, cookies and sunshine to her, people! Happy reading and reviewing!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

A customer came over to the electronic menu at the drive-thru of West Burger and Tacos fast food restaurant.

Tien worked his night shift as he attended the customer from the drive-thru's menu with the micro-headphones over his hat. "Good evening. Welcome to West Burger and Tacos, may I take your order?" He said politely.

"_I want you with French fries, hot stuff. Hurry up cuz my hunger is just killing me out here."_

"Huh?" Tien raised a surprised eyebrow, "You again?" In that instant, he knew who the customer was; it was none other than the blonde haired woman who flirted with him in this restaurant every single night and counting.

"_Yes, and I will keep coming back here until I have my order without interruptions, darling."_

Tien sighed. This woman didn't know when to quit, just like Launch whenever she visited him in the mornings. "I'm sorry, miss, but I'm not interested, and I am not an item on the restaurant's menu. May I offer you a plate from the menu according to your appetite?" He offered while he kept his serious attitude of professionalism towards his job. It was strictly prohibited to talk off subject or to have a casual conversation with the customers during labor hours, according to the Employee's Handbook.

The lady customer thought for a moment. _"My, you are difficult…It doesn't matter. I like a good challenge; the two of us can play this game."_

"Miss, if you allow me, I happen to be a good player." Baikamaru entered into the conversation when he took Tien's micro-headphones from his ears. He tried to sound seductive, "How about the two of us accept the challenge and we play the game with passion?"

_"Hmph. I am going to refuse your silly invitation. Who invited you anyways?" _Being rightfully undignified, the blonde-haired customer left the drive-thru in her vehicle.

The assistant manager had a smug look, "She's all mine. Learn from the best, Shinhan!" He made his way back to the office as he walked and thought that he was the last soda in the driest dessert there was.

"Eh…?" Tien felt stupid after what he had just witnessed. It made no sense at all. Baikamaru was treated like old trash, but he acted the contrary.

Chapter 6

Back at the new nightclub, Vegeta and Goku were the next ones to enter the building. They would have still been at the endless end of the line if it weren't for Vegeta's clever mind. When the line advanced, it was their turn to finally enter, but two tough-looking bouncers came in their way at the entrance.

"Your ID's." Both bouncers ordered in unison like twins.

"I left them back at home," Vegeta simply replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't even have those," Goku said in pure honesty, as he motioned a 'no' with his head.

"Then you two cannot enter; you seem suspicious," both bouncers stated as the final word.

Vegeta cleared his throat and reached one hand to one of Goku's pants pockets to take out a wallet. He looked for some zeni bills inside the wallet, divided them in two into each of his hands, and put them in each bouncer's pockets. "Gentlemen, how about we lower our suspicions for that change?"

"Come in."

'_The Power of Money'_, Vegeta thought in triumph with a winning smirk while he passed through the door to enter the nightclub. Really, money was very important on this planet. With that, you could simply buy anything up to anyone with a price. For everything else, there were credit and debit cards, checks, IOU's-and other existing methods of buying_. _

Anyway, Goku was already inside of the nightclub. He stopped in his tracks at first to observe the place with interest and amazement. The place was packed with well-dressed people like in the fashion magazines, and they danced to the rhythm of the music. The current music was a salsa track played by the DJ, and it was loud among every corner of the nightclub, enough for people outside the building to hear to some extent. On the other hand, there were some people that weren't dancing on the dance floor; they were either drinking alcohol or talking to others in small or large groups or as a pair of couples.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta managed to reach Goku's side. He tried to make himself heard through the loud music, "Let's split up to start the conquering!"

"What!" Goku's ears didn't work properly due to the said loud music.

"I said, let's split up!" Vegeta repeated himself even if he didn't like to repeat his words all over again.

"What! I can't hear you! The music's too loud!" Goku said louder because he was somewhat deaf.

"What did you say?" It was Vegeta's turn to become deaf.

"The music's too loud!"

"Who is hot!" Vegeta practically yelled. Then it occurred to him to approach Goku, especially to one of his ears.

Goku now understood everything after Vegeta whispered in his still working ear. "Oh! I get it now!"

"Let Operation: Million Zeni Spouse commence!" And with that, the dynamic duo began to split on their separate ways to carry out the mission upon this fateful night.

And it was also that time to use what their parents gave them to the max!

Two hours later at the bar restaurant, Krillin and 18 talked and laughed together at the very same table they shared. They also shared a single bottle of fine white wine. Krilin drank lightly since he was the designated driver of the two as 18 drank every cup she poured for herself in one swift motion. The alcohol hadn't affected her in the least.

It finally dawned on Krilin to look at his wristwatch: it was 10:30PM. "Oh my, would you look at the time? We have been talking non-stop!"

"How time flies by," 18 said before taking another long sip of her crystal cup of white wine.

"Should I take you to your house?"

18 came closer to Krillin until their bodies were mere inches apart as a silent reply. She trailed a well-manicured finger down the entrepreneur's chest."How about we go back to your apartment…and we enjoy ourselves on a whole new different level?" She suggested what seemed to be in the path of seduction.

Krillin gulped with gusto, and an obvious blush portrayed on both cheeks of his face. He hadn't been this close to another woman after Maron for a long while. What should he do! He wished Master Roshi were here coaching him through everything!

"Well, Krillin? Do you accept my offer?" She pressed on as she did with her own body; her perfume scent had reached Krillin's nostrils, and now his clothes might leave a womanly scent on him.

After debating in his own mind where 18 couldn't hear his thoughts, he separated a few distances from her so his answer could come out coherent and accurate, "Em…I'm sorry, but I must get up pretty early in the morning. I have a meeting with the board of directors in the company I work for."

After she heard those words, 18 stopped her seduction act and went back to reality, where she became somewhat disappointed. "I understand…Although, we will keep seeing each other."

"Really!" Krillin was so excited that he had to yell out inside the restaurant! When he realized his max voice, he talked in a lower voice to 18 when other pair of eyes looked at his table's direction. "I mean, really?"

18 laughed a little, "Yes, Krillin. I want us to keep seeing each other from now on. I happen to be very interested in you." She gave him a sweet smile when he reacted again to her words.

Krillin had too much happiness inside him that he could explode from the joy! He then stood up from his seat and looked around for the waiter, "Check please!"

Back at West Zone Club, Vegeta sat at a solitary table as he drank an exotic alcohol mix with a frown on his face. At some point, as he mingled with the women that were in this nightclub, he became adamant on choosing his future wife, and he never knew the reason for it. There were many types of women that lurked around the joint, mostly rich, single and pretty looking! And they were so into Vegeta before he could even strike a word out of his mouth to communicate with them!

Unfortunately, none of them were worthy enough for his undivided attention.

And then, it dawned on Vegeta…

Why couldn't they be like that one particular woman he met a few nights ago that he attended as a customer at his job the other night? She had long and lustrous aqua hair. She was white-creamy skinned. She possibly was of an average height. She had a nice physique and it was no doubt for him that she had a nice ass, and she had these mesmerizing blue eyes. To him, she was very beautiful and as attractive as the Goddess of Love and Beauty: Venus…

…Or a mermaid that came from the ocean…

…Or an angel from heaven that had landed on this rotting planet…

…Or a princess from an unknown and far away kingdom…

Vegeta wondered if he would ever see her again…and her lovely and expressive colored eyes. He could only meet her in his personal and reserved real live-fantasies of them together later tonight to only wake up in the morning and realize it was nothing but another wet dream. Yes, he had that kind of attraction for the aqua-haired woman when he first saw her. No woman had ever attracted him to that scale.

'_How is Kakarrot doing? I wonder…' _Vegeta wondered as he drank his alcoholic drink.

Speaking of Goku, he would have looked like a lost child in a giant place like this one if it weren't for the darkness of the establishment. There were, however, fluorescent and neon lights that illuminated the entire place. Well, every part of this place was illuminated except that peculiar corner where couples go to make out.

He had looked on and on at various women he had mingled with already. They were interested in him as much as they were interested in his mentioned best friend. Kamisama, these women wanted everything for themselves! And do the bad and the naughty to him and Vegeta! It wasn't their fault that Goku and his best friend were born that way. Nevertheless, these grubby and greedy women didn't have what it takes to be Vegeta's future wife.

Anyhow, Goku moved on with his secret job as The Cupid Matchmaker as he kept walking near the bar area with precaution. He didn't want to trip on anything or anyone on his way. He made a pause in his walking tracks when he found a woman searching for something or for someone. Whatever she was looking for, she could probably help him find the potential bachelorette. He reached close to her back to tap her on her shoulder three times.

The woman was surprised and fully turned around in response; it was none other than Chichi. She then gave out an inaudible gasp after she took a good look at Goku. It was quite the shock; she was literally seeing a ghost from the freaking past. She hadn't expected to find him in a place like this.

Goku seemed unfazed by Chichi's stare, and yet he couldn't help but notice the accumulated stress and tiredness she carried invisibly on her shoulders. She also wore this traditional and exotic dress that most grown women wore it were they either on their thirties or on the middle age. Chichi's eyes showed something else that he couldn't decipher at that moment. He could only feel sympathy for her, "Hello, ma'am! I was wondering if you could help me out. You see, I need to find a woman for my best friend. Do you have a granddaughter or know someone else that would be interested?" He spoke to her in his usual friendly manner.

Chichi heard the words carefully, and her eyebrows furrowed when she was done processing in her brain, "Hey! How dare you have the nerve of telling me that! I am single and I have no daughter, or heck, a granddaughter!"

"Calm down, grandma. It wasn't my intention to offend you in any way," Goku played the pacifist and raised his hands as a way to show that he came in peace. "If you don't want to reveal the fact that you have a granddaughter, then it's okay! Your secret's safe with me!"

"You wouldn't! I mean, look at what you just said!" It was apparent at this point that Chichi was offended to a degree of losing her cool.

"Sorry! My bad, granny!" he didn't know why but he felt that he had to apologize as much as he could muster to this angry woman.

Chichi growled with her fists clenched, "You must keep at it, huh! Why I oughta!" She proceeded to attack Goku with her purse as if she were an old lady defending herself from a giant burglar. "You jerk! Uneducated! Shameless! Ignorant! Insensitive! Insane! Brute! Dimwit! Stupid! Moron!"

Goku ducked and covered his head to protect himself from the repeated attack patterns. "Calm down, please!" He grew mortified as Chichi kept attacking him with her purse and gave him a string of insults. This event attracted many people's attention, and they gathered around to watch in interest. "I beg of you! Have mercy on me!" It was against his nature to harm a woman that he preferred to sustain every hit he received, one after another.

"YOU IDIOT!" Chichi screamed this time. She punched Goku square on the face with an iron fist that he stumbled backwards and almost fell over. That punch was strong enough to knock any grown man…

Elsewhere, no man had gained Bulma's attention so far. Well some more than others were close, about half of the male population she'd mingled with in this dance club. This happened right after she'd separated from Chichi at some point to go further on the quest for The One.

It seemed she already had someone in her mind, and she came to that realization just now.

Why couldn't men be like that man she met a few nights ago? If her mega memory hadn't failed on her, that man had black flame gravity-defying hair that she would so love to research about in her science books and experiment with her bare hands. He was fair-skinned, or more likely, his skin was colored this type of bronze that came from the sun. Bulma usually liked taller men, but it was fine for this guy because his handsome looks and his hot physical body totally compensated for what he lacked in height. Oh and he had these awesome black onyx eyes with a complementary obsidian gaze that made him look like a mysterious and exciting person to meet.

Oh yes, she was drawn to this man like a moth to a burning flame! To her, he was like Ares, the God of War, that mythological Greek character she studied back in her school days…

…or some warrior from a powerful race…

…or as those exciting strangers that usually meant danger and trouble…

…or a dark and mysterious prince, perhaps…

So anyhow, Bulma would love to meet him again and do what people interested in each other would do: go out on a date, talk, flirt, and leave to go to her apartment to do what she had so far fantasized about them doing together for the past nights. He was a walking wet dream: the type of dream she didn't mind waking up to every morning!

She suddenly stopped thinking about him because she just remembered her own best friend. She was looking for her in the first place after she gave up for the night looking for The One. "I wonder where Chichi went off to…" She walked without looking ahead…and crashed herself into a broody and drinking Vegeta.

Rewind that!

Stop right there!

Plaaaaayy that again!

Vegeta had sensed someone coming directly his way. With, his matured reflexes as an athlete, he grabbed Bulma before any of them could fall on the floor. He acted quickly by getting up from his seat and held Bulma with his arms. If he still had his drink in his hand instead of the table, Bulma would've spilled the said drink on his new clothing.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was headed! I was zoning out!" Bulma apologized quickly to Vegeta when she recovered her senses.

Vegeta couldn't believe it…It was the aqua-haired woman of all people! This was unheard of but Kamisama had heard him! …Somehow. "Hey…we meet again," he thought that by saying those words, she would actually remember him.

Bulma didn't get his words at first. She blinked, blinked and- "It's you!" she squealed when she finally realized the meaning of his words. She hugged Vegeta close to her body when she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't believe I would find you here! I thought you already left! I mean, I saw you earlier on the line but I couldn't find you anywhere around here!"

Vegeta chuckled as he let Bulma hug him with her might. He responded to her close and personal hug when he tightened his hold of his arms around her waist, "Well, I'm still here, aren't I?"

'"I know," Bulma looked at Vegeta and gave him a friendly smile. "It's great to see you again, grumpy pants."

Vegeta grunted as he remembered their past experience back at the restaurant, "Same here, silly customer."

Bulma wanted to protest when Vegeta took his strong and muscular arms off her and separated a few feet back. She said this instead, "Right. Thank you for saving me from my clumsiness. I can repay you by dancing with yours truly." She batted her eyelashes at him for that girly-persuasive effect, "How about it?"

Vegeta shook his head and searched for his drink on the single table, "I'll pass. I'm not much of the dancing type," he took another sip of his alcoholic drink.

Bulma pouted. She was going to make him see things her way tonight: it was time to use her mother's charm. It wasn't her style but it worked for her on countless occasions. She took the drink from his right hand to place it back on the table, and she then took both of his hands with her own and gave them a squeeze, "Come on! Pleeeeeeeeease! I've wanted to dance all night long and I couldn't find anyone good enough! I'll even teach you how for free! Please?" She gave him that irresistible puppy look that simply averted no-no's, one of her mother's deadly techniques.

Strangely enough, Vegeta gave in eventually to that cute look of hers, "All right. I'll do my best."

"YES!" Bulma nearly jumped in mid air. She composed herself, remembering her actions spoke way louder than her own words; she didn't want to scare off the hottie with her occasional craziness. "I mean thanks again." She said this time with a polite smile.

Vegeta chuckled once more. He found this woman attractive and amusing at the same time.

On the other side of the club, this was happening:

"Granny, please! Stop it already!"

Poor Goku yelled for mercy; his head had been in a headlock with Chichi's feminine iron arms!

"Shut your trap, would ya!" Chichi gave out more strength to her hold, as if she were an active wrestler.

The manager of the club finally made his entrance to stop the madness since no one else had done so to help poor Goku out…either that or they were very afraid to fall as the next victims. Whatever their reason was, the truth will remain unknown.

"Please, would both of you be so kind enough to take your conjugal problems outside? We don't allow anything scandalous here." The manager spoke firmly and with authority.

That caused Chichi to finally let Goku free from her grasp and cross her arms to her chest. "Hmph! I would never marry a man with no manners, no class, no stable job, no trust funds, and whatnot!" She hissed at Goku to the point of showing her fangs.

Goku straightened himself and then his clothes as he turned to look at Chichi with a sorry look on his face. "Well actually, I'm sorry to say this but I would also never get myself involved with an old lady as angry and violent as you." He did an excellent job so far on his self-control. He didn't like this type of people because they were toxic and difficult to deal with; they usually meant unnecessary trouble for his good and peaceful nature. However, there was something different on this woman that he couldn't help but to be rightfully scared of her fiery wrath.

Chichi became angry again and fiercely launched herself at Goku. However, she was grabbed by the manager before she could reach and kill Goku with her bare hands. "Let me at him! I'm going to teach this big oaf about respect!" She struggled so much within the hold that the manager had a hard time restraining her. Goku had to take some steps backwards or else she would've grabbed his hair with her claws!

"Sir, I must ask you to control your wife! She's out of control!" The manager screamed at Goku for needed help.

"The old lady and I barely know each other, and as you guys can see, she and I had a very bad start!" Goku explained to the curious spectators that he and Chichi had gathered with their free show.

Chichi screamed in frustration and she finally resigned to the inevitable defeat. She couldn't deal with this stupid buffoon anymore, "I'm leaving now," When the manager felt her temper cool down, he let go of her eventually. "If I catch you next time, it'll be much worse for you, you hear me?" She pointed directly at Goku with a hint of a threat in her voice. Then, she picked up her black purse from the floor from when she threw it moments ago to strangle Goku alive. She began to leave the scene to find Bulma and leave this vulgar place filled with certain uncultured people she'd just clashed with.

Goku looked in strange wonder at Chichi's retreating form, despite of what just had already happened. Then it hit him; she seemed rather familiar with that scary and angry attitude of hers. Heck, she reminded him of the opponents he had faced in the last World Martial Arts Tournament that he participated in along with his classmates and his friends from Dragon Ball Z Academy. "Hey! Wait a second!" He called out to her, quickly forgetting the fact that she wanted to kill him in the first place. "Have we met before? You seem…familiar."

Chichi stopped in her tracks for a moment until she decided to turn around and face him again, this time from a distance.

Goku noticed that she was abnormally quiet and had this unrecognizable expression on her face. It had little emotion. It kind of gave him the chills this time around. He decided then that he preferred her all scary looking than this. "We've met, right?" He said again, only to be sure of his assumption if she gave him a straightforward confirmation. Another detail was that neon-fluorescent illumination and darkness of the club wasn't helping his 20\20 vision because he couldn't see clearly her face and her figure.

The spectators' growing tension could be cut with a knife…first some fight, and now suspense…

"No…not at all. You must be confusing me with someone else though." Chichi didn't want to answer his question. She felt the need to find Bulma and leave the nightclub at once. This night was beginning to get her since there were so many emotions flowing inside her….she really wanted to run away from this man that belonged in her past...the man she grew up and whom she trained with in DBZ Academy ever since they were children…the man whom she spent alone with on one summer vacation in Mount Paoz. He was her first love.

Goku blinked his eyes at the candid reply. He had seen her before but he just couldn't put it all down because his memory capacity sometimes failed on him. Instead, he waved goodbye to not keep her around any longer. She was docile, and it was a good time to make an escape attempt i.e. he had to find Vegeta to then leave the joint. "All righty then! Take care ma-!" The manager and a quarter of the spectators threw themselves on Goku so he wouldn't fully finish his sentence and, reawaken the unruly wrath of Chichi.

Bulma and Vegeta went to a private booth after they danced two or three songs on the dance floor at the other side of the club. They sat together on the comfortable and large sofa as they were having a conversation.

Bulma laughed, "You know, you are such a bad liar! You really do know how to dance! You were amazing back there! Where did you learn to dance like that? The crowd went wild and I thought I was on a cross of Dancing it Off and The Awesome Dancing Group Ever!"

Vegeta smirked at her lively combination of comments\rants\spazzes, "Oh I don't like to show off many of my natural hidden talents to other people." He made himself more comfortable in the sofa as he extended his hands to the backside.

"Oh you don't have to be so modest," Bulma giggled as she lightly hit Vegeta on his shoulder, "Modesty doesn't fit you at all, buddy!"

He chuckled; she had a point. Modesty was not in his vocabulary nor would it ever be. Without thinking about it, he patted his lap. "Come sit here."

Bulma stopped her giggling to look at her newfound seat.

"What's wrong? Talk to me."

"We… just met and all."

"Let's get this straight: do you like me? If you sit in my lap that means you do."

Bulma really liked Vegeta, but she didn't want to tell him that yet. She wanted to play it her way: to take their possible "relationship" slowly and get to know each other. For now, she would not inflate his ego. She made a short distance from him before her reply was made, "Maybe."

"What do you mean 'maybe'?" It seemed obvious to Vegeta that Bulma was now playing hard to get.

"As in maybe, maybe I like you," Bulma said in a 'maybe yes, maybe not' type of voice. "You know, you are so much more handsome when you are not working back at your job."

"What do you mean by that?"

Bulma had him right where she wanted him. She proceeded on to the next step: "I know you are not rich. Perhaps you bought your clothes somewhere decent like West Republic. That sour attitude you presented at your job that night described your earning income. It's 100 zeni per hour, am I right? Not enough for the monthly bills," she gave him a knowing look.

'_Hmph. A smart and analytical woman_,' Vegeta thought in annoyance as he maintained his poker face. She saw right through his appearance, and she was testing him this entire time. Chances are that he was slipping by now and it was not good at all. He usually would not approach these types of women; they were pretty challenging because they always played hardball and he immediately loses interest. However, Bulma was a different case. He had to make a smooth comeback and take the situation in his own control or he was going to definitely lose his chances with her.

"Leaving your earning matters aside, I think I might give you a chance. I like this "you" and you are kind of different from most men I've met."

"Did I just earn points for impression?"

Bulma merely nodded, "What else can you offer me? I want you to convince me for good."

Vegeta looked at her with determination in his eyes, "Challenge me. Give me another task to prove myself worthy to you."

'_Hmm, he's handsome, direct and determined…' _Bulma thought pleasantly as she licked her lips: she liked those traits in a man. She crossed her legs to think of a nice and good old challenge for the challenger that wanted to have his way with her and win her affection.

Vegeta didn't know what he got himself into but he wasn't stepping back now. He felt the need to compete against Bulma's social status in the West City society and her intelligence and vanity. But hey, he used to play different types of sports back in school. With his lead and his clever, swift movements and careful strategy in local, national and international tournaments, he led his team to numerous victories. _'Oh yes. This is going to by my best challenge ever!'_ Vegeta anticipated the outcome of the challenge, and he was developing a hunger to own this fine woman. _'Bring it on, my vain and smart princess...if it is hard play you want, then you shall get it with much pleasure. You are asking for some trouble, you naughty-good girl…'_

Whatever Vegeta thought in his mind, and especially when he licked his own lips in a slow and sexy action, it was turning Bulma on. She leaned her hand to her face as she studied his face quietly. No man was ever this determined to go out with her, or yet, to be with her…She wondered how good of a kisser Vegeta was...

Vegeta studied Bulma's contemplating face. He also contemplated how Bulma's lips tasted if he tried it with that bright lip gloss and everything…

And then, Bulma's C-Phone rang. The ringtone was loud enough to interrupt the heat of the moment.

"What's that sound?" Vegeta asked when he heard it ringing in the entire room.

Bulma reacted, and she gave Vegeta an apologetic smile when she took her small purse from the floor. "Sorry. It's my phone." She searched for her smart phone. When she took it out of the purse, she saw the caller ID and got alarmed, _'Chichi! I almost forgot about her!'_

She didn't hesitate any further to answer her C-Phone, "Hello?"

"_Where the heck are you? I have been looking for you all over the place for a good half an hour!"_

"Sorry, Chi. I didn't realize the minutes were flying by! Wait for me by the car in the valet parking, ok?"

"_I needed to remind you that while you are having fun with some guy, I've had the worst time of my life thanks to some big oaf! Take me home now! It's getting late!"_

"Yes, mother. Be right there." Bulma hung up the phone and looked at Vegeta. "Sorry, I must go now. I guess this is goodbye." She informed him as if everything was over. She hated being the bearer of bad news right now. She wouldn't see this interesting man again. She would return to her daily and boring routine and move on with her life like this night never happened.

Vegeta didn't say anything, and he just stood from his seat to look at the door's direction._ "I guess this is goodbye", she says…' _he chuckled to himself when the words played anew on his mind. See, that was where Bulma was absolutely wrong, very wrong. This was just the beginning of their story. This night was just the ending of the preface that was their eventful meeting. Their fateful reunion would be granted some time later in the following chapters of their mysterious and complicated love story.

Bulma raised a fine eyebrow. She wasn't able to understand him; he was rather amused after she said goodbye. "What is it that you are amused of?" She asked in suspicion.

Vegeta never looked back at her. His gaze was fixed on the closed door, "I'll be seeing you around, princess. Next time we meet, you will be mine." Then, he headed to the door's direction.

"Is that a promise?"

Vegeta stopped in his tracks when he heard the challenging question. He eventually turned around and showed Bulma his promising smirk, "We'll just have to see about that, Bul-_ma_." He broke the woman's name in two syllables. He liked the way it sounded when he pronounced it mischievously with his mouth. He entered his hands in each pocket to leave the room this time with an air of ambiguity. He opened the door to exit the room, and the door shut itself afterwards.

Bulma was thinking alone in the room; that man had left her intrigued. "Wait…how does he know my name?" She said out loud to herself. Then, she sighed in realization, _'Right…__it __is so obvious.'_ She was famous as Capsule Corporation's CEO and modern technology extraordinaire. Any person around the globe knew her and her family. However, the way that man pronounced her name had brewed familiarity and it somewhat bothered her…

Vegeta had heard her through the other side of the door. His smirk grew more on his lips because he just loved to make **The Exit**. It was successful, and Bulma unwillingly gave him the necessary proof to that.

"Well, here we are: home," Krillin announced when he parked his private and luxurious vehicle in front of 18's house in a humble and low budgeted neighborhood.

"Ugh, back to this hell," 18 said in the front passenger's seat with disgust in her voice.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Nothing."

"See ya later, 18," he said quietly.

"See you around, Krillin." She leaned herself forward to kiss him on the cheek. "Feel free to call me anytime, okay?" And with that, she opened her door to get out of the vehicle with her mini purse and then closed it afterwards. She stood on the pavement as she watched Krillin leave in his vehicle back to Kame House.

She sighed and looked at her house. Home, bittersweet, home…She walked and stopped in front of the front door to take out her set of keys. When she found them, she took them out to insert them into the doorknob.

Suddenly, the door opened itself to reveal her younger twin brother. "Who was that guy you were with inside that car? Is he your new love interest?" Apparently, he was so curious that he spied on the couple by the window with his enhanced vision and bionic-ultrasonic hearing. "It must be! You never bring a guy near this house AND wear a mini skirt, 18!"

18 sighed; how she hated whenever Android #17 spied on her. He was always involving himself in her dammed business. She entered through the house to reach the small living room and took a seat on the small couch, "Why yes, 17. He happens to be single and rich, I might add."

"Hm…interesting indeed," 17 wondered on and on about the new guy. He closed the front door to join his older twin sister on the same couch and sat next to her. "No wonder he was driving a _Capsule Corp. luxury car_ out there," he said with apparent interest. That luxurious vehicle was an excellent brand of vehicle that was highly expensive for mankind to own. "That would make him special," he added as an afterthought that he joined his hands together.

18 scoffed at that, "Please! He's not that special. He's just another idiot like the rest of them. He is not very attractive, and he doesn't have much personality."

"Then I can highly assume that the noob fell easily into your wicked charms."

"Yes, just like the rest of them."

"In that case, you better make sure this rich noob lasts you much longer this time around. You know what you have to do to make that actually happen."

"I know that…Don't tell me what to do and what not to do, 17. It's my business." 18 said coldly before changing the subject of conversation, "Hey, how's 16?"

"Our 'gentle giant' is in the same shit as always, in which we do not happen to be interested in—"

18's cell phone played its simple ringtone, which had rudely interrupted the sibling's conversation. She took out her ringing cheap cell phone from her mini purse and answered it without having to look up for the caller first. "Hello?"

"_Hello? 18?"_

"Oh, hello Krillin. Did something happen?"

"_No, everything's fine. I just wanted to say good night before you go to bed."_ Krillin took a pause on the other line as he gathered some courage from within, _"Goodnight, 18. I hope you dream with Kamisama's angels from the heavens above. I will dream of you in my pleasant dreams to come."_

"Goodnight to you too, Krillin. Sleep very well so you can get up early in the morning and have a successful meeting at work."

"Goodnight, my new brother-in-law! I will also dream of you and your loads of millions!"

18's cold sapphire eyes went as wide as flying Saiyan space pods after the third voice spoke unnecessarily on what seemed to be a personal and slightly romantic conversation. "You didn't hear anything!" She hung up the cell phone in a flash and glared fiercely at 17. "Look, if you want your own rich noob, go get it yourself!"

She meant a rich female noob, by the way. As much as 17 wanted to get out of the poor economic situation that he and his older twin sister were in (the "gentle giant" didn't count: he could care less about zeni), he valued his freedom among everything else. "Oh, my sweet darling sister… You are so jealous and possessive: traits that you probably inherited from the good scientist while you were being programmed. You don't like to share, but that's fine because I know you and your running circuits like the palm of my hand…unfortunately. Then again, I can hack into your system and reprogram your personality-"

18 threw a pillow at 17, and he didn't have time to dodge it.

Back in Bulma's car, the gals were headed out of the club.

"What's up, Chi? You have been staring at me the entire time since we got in my car." Bulma had noticed Chichi's odd staring behavior as she drove her vehicle.

"I know everything. You went off with some guy to Kamisama knows where. I saw the two of you leaving, I was about to go after you until some big oaf asked me if I had a daughter or granddaughter for his friend."

"No way!" Bulma followed along to deviate from the subject of her and the unnamed man.

"Way…I got so angry at him that I fought him into a headlock. Kamisama! It was so embarrassing! People were watching us until the manager came in!"

"Was he cute?"

"It doesn't matter."

"But…was he?"

"He was, but sadly, he just happens to not be my type."

"What if he were? Would you guys take matters in the bedroom instead of back at the night club?"

"Bulma!" Chichi flared, "It's not like we are into each other like that! He's an unsophisticated third class moron! I don't like him even if he is…good-looking, strong and tall."

"Aww! Too bad! He was so right for you! And I bet he secretly liked your feistiness!"

Chichi coughed and decided to change the subject back to the previous, "What did that man want from you?"

"We just danced, talked and... Thanks for ruining my chances with him, Ox Chichi! I couldn't catch his name!" Bulma complained. If she possessed the stranger's name on her vast knowledge, she would've found him on Chikyuu Online after she got back to her apartment and send him later a friend request.

"You are more than welcome, Bulma Briefs. You'll even thank me someday. That man is not for you; he just wanted to have his fun time and carry on his own sick ways."

"Oh let me guess, speaking from some personal experience?" Bulma mocked at the mother hen words because Chichi spoke it like she went through a similar life experience, "Yeah right!"

"It is more than personal experience...I'm afraid." Chichi was more than serious: Bulma had no idea of her past experience.

Bulma now was glad that her best friend brought that subject in this time and space. She had always wanted to discuss a private matter about a suspicion she had for quite some time. "Wait, Chichi…then what about Gohan: that smart and adorable kid you always bring with you to the DBZ Academy? He is what I think he is, right?"

Chichi was afraid this day would come between her genius friend and her. Chichi knew all along that Bulma suspected the relationship she carried with the four and a half year old boy when she first brought him to the DBZ Academy. Most of the time, that boy was with her. There was no turning back now; it was time to say the truth. "Yes, Bulma, you are very right. I gave birth to Gohan...he is my son."

Bulma had never been this shocked before. She pulled her vehicle dramatically over to the emergency lane on the dark West City Avenue in order to avoid car crashes."When did you? How? Why?" She was lost for words. This sudden revelation drank her senses. She didn't expect anything like this from the reserved, prude, and old fashioned Chichi. "I mean, how did you, um, you know, become a mom?" She chose her words carefully.

Chichi had kept this secret from her for so long that she decided to share it. "I was with a guy after you left for Satan City to get your master and doctorate. I thought he was very different from many guys but he was kinda into someone else. So, I started to spend more time with him to help him move on and forget. That's how we were together in the long run. That is until one day he left without a word… and after his departure, I realized I was pregnant with his child."

"He never contacted you again?"

"No, he never did. That is why he doesn't know about Gohan's existence."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bulma said softly. "It must have been hard for you raising your son alone and going to college." She deducted that Chichi was finishing her second year of college at the time of her pregnancy. "How did you manage everything?

"I took a transfer to the college in South City when my belly began to grow. My father didn't agree at first about the transfer, but he supported me with everything after some convincing. He contracted Launch to help me out in every step of the way while I could do my studies. Gohan was born just when my third year of college ended, and I still had to finish my elementary school teaching degree in homeschooling specialty. I was one semester away from graduation because I took six courses each semester from the start, including the summer…Launch took care of him most of the time until I obtained my diploma. By that time, I decided to recover my lost time with my baby boy. When he was two and a half years old, I went to pursue my job in this city that I decided to face everyone again."

"…So you were looking for a new daddy for Gohan this entire time?"

"Yes, anything for my son. He doesn't deserve to be without a father figure in his life."

'_So Chichi was only trying to keep __me __from following in her footsteps...' _Bulma thought sympathetically. Now she understood why Chichi was the way she was when it came to the subject of men. She couldn't really imagine the pressure of going to school and raising a baby at the same time without the father around. She would have gone crazy and never could become the CEO of Capsule Corporation. "Does anyone know about you being Gohan's mom?"

"Yeah, everybody in the Academy knows."

"Everybody except me! Why? Why didn't I know this?"

"Well, after you returned from getting your master's and doctorate, you didn't visit me again in my house. You were passionate of becoming the next CEO of Capsule Corp., and Master Roshi was right: 'Oh I wouldn't tell Bulma about your son yet, Chichi. Let her figure everything out since she's the smart and beautiful genius of the group! If she hadn't done so, then I would begin to question her lovely IQ over her blinding obsession of advancing in her career and wanting to marry a tall pretty boy of her kind.'"

Bulma felt rather awkward after the silence, "Gee, I don't know what else to say about this."

Chichi gave her flabbergasted friend a sincere smile, "How about just being Auntie Bulma?"

"Awesome! I've always wanted to be an aunt! Oh, Chi, you are sometimes full of surprises." Bulma shook her head as she laughed to ease her nerves. She was getting back to normal, and ready to drive again to Chichi's mansion. "So anyways, I heard rumors while I was finding my way out of the club that you attacked with your purse, insulted to death, sucker punched in the face and held some poor guy in a headlock just because he kept calling you a granny. Excuse me when I say this, Chichi, but if that guy was really Gohan's daddy, then shit! For once in my life, I would hate to be right! But I would totally understand you."

"Oh I'm afraid that your admirable intelligence hasn't failed." Chichi was never this calm to speak in such manner. Her breathing was normal and no veins were visible. She looked at her well-manicured nails casually; the specialist did a nice job on her nails. "Whatever gave you that impression away?"

…Okay...When did the car set its temperature to ice chilling cold? Bulma felt the chill on her skin, and it went down to her spinal cord. An ominous aura was surrounding Chichi and she was giving off an icy vibe. "Oh that jerk deserved every right to be physically hurt by you!" Bulma was in a rage herself, "I'm going to kill him after you are done unleashing HFIL on his stupid ass with years of unpaid child support and for leaving you!"

Meanwhile, with the guys:

"Achoo!" Goku sneezed and he rubbed his nose with one hand. It was the time of allergies or something: he had been sneezing for the past 20 minutes and 50 seconds. Or was it that time again when the dust and sand of the desert came to this city? Or was it volcanoes' ashes that came with the wind instead? Nah, he would not think about it any further. "Whatcha thinking,'Geta?" he drove the truck this time as Vegeta sat on the passenger's seat brooding himself.

"Oh nothing," Vegeta grumbled, still lost in his thoughts. He didn't felt like sharing his thoughts with the prying Goku. He was selfish on that aspect.

"Oh c'mon! There's something on your mind! Is it a woman you met at the nightclub?"

"Maybe."

"Did she make it on your top marriage list?"

"Maybe."

"Don't do that to me! I'm dying to know!"

"How about you? Were you able to find some progress?"

"Weeeell…" Goku seemed rather hesitant to speak at first... He cleared his throat before he carried on, "…Everything was going swell until I found this scary old lady. She attacked me with her purse, insulted me, punched me square in my face and locked me with her own arms into a headlock." He shuddered; he would surely feel everything the next morning. That "old lady" packed quite the punch and she knew how to deliver it to her target in deadly precision. Which reminded him, he needed to grab a pack of ice from the refrigerator to put it on his sore jaw when he reached the apartment as soon as possible.

Oh but what was this he had just heard? Was Goku afraid of a woman? Vegeta went into hysterics in his seat. He had the right to laugh without mercy. Goku's fears were ridiculous and childish like fearing a small and hairy gerbil; at first it was the fear of needles (still ongoing), and now the actual fear of a particular woman added to the list. "It seems you've found your bride instead!" He wanted to pee in his pants; the laughter was unbearable for his bladder to contain the urine any further.

Goku wanted to protest at Vegeta's unpleasant comment. Dear Kamisama, he and that woman were too different to be compatible either romantically or chemically speaking; oil and water didn't mix at all. "Vegeta, please, she is not my type. If I get to be interested in a woman, she would have to be nice and a pacifist. I don't care about her past, but she better be a great cook!"

"Oh really? How choosy of you," Vegeta said with his laughter subdued.

"Really, I don't ask much." Goku's ideal relationship was based on the Ying and Yang theory. He wanted a woman that would balance his being.

Vegeta now thought of Goku's philosophy when it came to love. In other words, the way for him to fall in love was to go straight to his heart by feeding him. And the old rumors said that Goku's first love was the old cafeteria lady from junior high school. Vegeta began to get a headache just thinking about it…and let's not talk about Goku's past infatuation with the cooking channel! Vegeta still wondered up to this day why he kept hanging out with the weirdo.

"Tell me one thing, Vegeta, what type of woman you are interested in?"

Vegeta looked at Goku before coming up with an answer to the direct question. "I don't ask much in a woman. I only ask for millions of zenies in her bank account and that she allows me to manage it, and she has to let me do whatever I want without hearing her constant bitching. To be honest, I really don't know my type of woman, Kakarrot. In my humble opinion, all women are the same crap." Vegeta's humble opinion was rather cynical.

"How come?"

"When they have someone like me, they act as if they have no brain, and I can manipulate them so easily. They respond at my own will. Then it gets to a moment when I get to dump them because they bored me to death with their stupidity. I tell you, this is just like having a pet."

"And what about those girls you always went out with at school?"

"They are a living example of my explanation…Now that I've cleared myself up; perhaps, I would like an intelligent, down to earth, passionate woman that doesn't bore me as much. But that only happens in the fairy tales…"

Good! The search for Vegeta's Ideal Bride wouldn't be so difficult from now on. Goku was so glad that his level of determination skyrocketed. He didn't know why but he was sure that he was going to find that woman.

"Say, Vegeta, what are we going to do tomorrow night?"

"Same thing we did tonight, Kakarrot: try to find my millionaire spouse!"

They're Goku and Vege-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta!

A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 6!

**The Legend of Buruma and Begita: A Forbidden and Controversial Love (Part 2)**

_**Begita and Buruma's love was forbidden. The rest of the Saiyan race would not approve of the relationship. It would be a mere humiliation for their pride, as Begita thought **__**of **__**ways to keep Buruma alive and for himself. He changed Buruma's identity from a Tuffle to a rare and lower class Saiyan female that spent most of the time in the laboratories facilities, in order to be accepted by the Saiyan society. Buruma played along with her lover's scheme since she didn't have any other choice left except be executed.**_

_**Over the time, Begita's plan went so smoothly that the Saiyans wanted Buruma to become their Queen because of her numerous and significant technological contributions. She had ordered the remaining Tuffles slaves to provide them with scouters. The Gravity and Training Room was also invented to enhance the Saiyans's ki and their physical strength, as well as healing pods to recuperate their health. She also improved the materials of the Saiyan armor before Begita went into a fierce and gruesome battle, along with his finest and elite Saiyan group of soldiers. He was defending his home planet with his life from the enemies that came from outer space.**_

_**During that battle, the remaining Tuffles slaves were secretly sent away to Planet Earth. Buruma had the opportunity to escape with them since her mission objectives were complete. She was certain that in that battle, the Saiyans wouldn't survive the powerful enemy **__**because **__**none of them had ever reached the level of the Legendary Super Saiyan. When she felt Begita clinging to what was barely left of his life, Buruma recalled their "incomplete mating bond". It was **__**a **__**strong feeling**__**;**__** she had a shooting pain that ripped her heart apart**__**,**__** and she went out of her way into the battlefield to help her Saiyan lover as the right choice...**_

_**After Buruma made her entrance on the battlefield, Begita somehow turned into a Super Saiyan, and won the battle against the enemy with his newfound power and strength. He was entitled to become King of All Saiyans since he had managed to obtain the legendary powers. The usual method to inherit the royal title was to kill his own father **__**if he were alive**__**.**_

_**Somewhere during the public mating ritual (also known as the wedding event), Buruma's real lineage was revealed before the entire Saiyan race and everything went downhill for the lovers.**_


	8. Chapter 7 edited

**Update: September 12, 2011**

**Hello, guys! How are we doing? Here's Chapter 7 edited! And remember, all editing credits goes to aria710!**

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z.**

Chapter 7

**Two months later:**

In the main street of West City, Goku walked on the pavement past the other walking people. He was searching for a job for today to earn extra zeni. The main street was the location for the hottest jobs; many corporation buildings and different business establishments were found on every corner—and Capsule Corp. happened to be located on this street.

Speaking of Capsule Corp., the company's CEO was on her obligatory coffee break at the local Orange Star Coffee franchise. She walked out of the establishment with a small paper bag in one hand while with the other hand she held a medium plastic coffee cup. She had bought a mocha latte and a blueberry muffin. When she stopped abruptly, it caused her snack to fall down on to the pavement. She saw a familiar figure approaching her direction. He was a handsome and tall man with a strange spiky hairdo, and he was walking as he pondered in his own mind.

Bulma came up with a quick and witty idea; she moved and stood in his upcoming way.

Without noticing this, Goku stumbled into Bulma that their bodies met in an impact.

It was a success.

"Ouch…" Bulma complained from the pain; Goku was as physically strong as a ten wheeler. She thought she almost broke her arm there.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking my way." Goku apologized to her about his clumsiness when he got back to reality.

"Ah not to worry, it could happen to anyone," Bulma smiled kindly at Goku. She had him right where she wanted him; she began to use this opportunity to study his face closer.

"What's wrong? Do I have a bug on my face or something?"

"Are you…Son Goku?" Bulma asked hopefully and Goku stared at her, "Goku, don't you remember me? It's me, Bulma!"

"…Bul-ma?" Goku said slowly as he blinked his eyes. He crossed his own arms to his chest. When did he meet an aqua haired woman, beside Maron the super model-actress? Well, he did actually remember these two women and that he always confused them as sisters due to their bright hair color and eye color resemblance. Not to mention, they had silly arguments like any siblings would have and one of the two usually won the arguments.

"Ah, Bulma!" Goku trapped Bulma into his famous bear hug. He laughed with joy of seeing his best female friend, "Good to see you again this time around! It's been forever since I last saw you!"

"Gooookuuuu! You do remember me!" Bulma squealed and laughed merrily as she hugged Goku closely on his neck and lifted her feet in the air because Goku had lifted her lithe body off the pavement. "I missed you so much, you lovable oaf!"

"Me too, Bulma. Me too…" Goku held his dear childhood friend for a moment after setting her down on the pavement, and gave her a small peck on her cheek.

In West Burger and Tacos, Vegeta was busy at the grill area that was located in the kitchen. He prepared the customers' food dishes in a steady rhythm. That was until he heard the following announcement made on a radio that was found near the dishwasher:

"_**Ladies and gentlemen! We are about to announce this week**__**'s**__** lucky numbers for the lottery winning prize of 78,000,000,000 zeni! Get your tickets ready because you may have the winning lottery ticket! You literally might have the prize money in your hands!"**_

Vegeta ran all the way to the dishwasher with a lottery ticket in his left hand. He waited for the lucky numbers of the week to be announced on the radio.

"_**And the lucky numbers are: 45…"**_

"Yeah…"

"…_**34…"**_

"Yes, yes…"

"…_**98…"**_

"Triple yes…"

"…_**87…"**_

"Absolutely fucking times yes…"

"…_**15…"**_

Vegeta's anxiety was on the border level. When the radio announcer mentioned the last two numbers digits of his lottery ticket, he would surely explode of happiness, rainbow and sunshine.

_**"And the last lucky numbers for the winning lottery ticket of 78, 000,000, 000 zeni of this week is…90!"**_

Vegeta cursed in fluent Saiyajin and English. He tore his lottery ticket into pieces with his bare hands and threw it into a large trash container that was near the grill master. He put his hands on his hips as he shook his head, "…I nearly won the lottery."

"_**There has been a grave error on the announcement of the last lucky numbers…the real winning last lucky number is 56! If the winner by any chance **__**tore**__** his or her winning lottery ticket, then the lottery ticket is considered officially invalid upon reclaiming your prize money at the radio station! Therefore, he or she must find professional help on anger issues and violent tendencies immediately for future participations! Thank you and-!"**_

The radio in the dishwasher area had been turned off. All eyes in the kitchen went to the winner of this week's lottery.

Another epic failure had occurred.

"I won…I won the lottery! And…I tore my lottery ticket into pieces!" Vegeta wanted to enter his suicidal mode right now. He had to fetch for an emergency 'chill pill' and shove it down his throat as a solution, "To the bathroom!" He walked hastily to the employee's bathroom before the humiliation would fully hit him.

"Wow, you look great and even more beautiful than ever!"

"Speaking of looks, you are the one that really changed! Just look at you, Goku: you are a giant knockout! I bet the ladies are not holding back around you; they must harass you without mercy!"

Goku smiled humbly at Bulma's comment. He and Bulma were at the Orange Star Coffee franchise that was on the block. They sat on a lounge together, catching up with their current lives. While he had a simple orange juice, Bulma bought again the mocha latte and the blueberry muffin she'd dropped earlier on the pavement accidentally.

"So tell me, Goku, why did you leave the DBZ Academy?" Bulma asked in curiosity before taking the last sip of her mocha latte. Dragon Ball Z Academy was one of the few places she often found Goku, beside Kame House or at a local restaurant with a free "all-you-can-eat" buffet.

"Well, after my brother's kidnapping, I dropped out of college because the monthly bills were accumulating on my roommate in the apartment where we live. Since then, I have been working at every job I could find." That was his direct explanation.

"I see…but if you hadn't dropped out of college, then I would have a job for you at Capsule Corp."

"I know…but I'm not that brilliant. Plus, I never liked to study as hard as you, Bulma."

"Yeah, but Krillin was the same as you, and now look at him! He became a great entrepreneur, and he obtained his work experience at Capsule Corp. after leaving his old boring job at the bank."

"Wow! Krillin?" Goku was genuinely amazed and proud for his best friend, "That's great! How is everybody else?"

Bulma went on explaining calmly about Master Roshi, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Master Korin, Piccolo, and Maron to Goku, in which he could catch on quickly.

That is until he brought this following question: "Hey, what about Chichi? How is she?"

Bulma was beyond surprised. She thought that Goku forgot all about Chichi. She went back to reality to provide details to Goku, "Well, unlike you, Chichi graduated from college. She is working at her dream job, _and_ she has a kid." She brought the subject of Chichi's child on purpose, yet she did it with subtleness to carefully observe Goku's 'manly' reaction.

She had learned during the past month from Master Roshi himself who the father was of Gohan with "solid convincing". She was not going to provide details about that, mind you. In addition, Chichi later explained to Bulma that Gohan's father had not recognized her in the nightclub. Well, Bulma had to side with Goku on this one: Chichi's actual appearance could make anyone confused enough to have a hard time distinguishing the differences between her real age, her physical looks and her actual personality. Chichi used to be young, energetic, simple yet modern, and now…

When he heard Bulma well enough, Goku was alerted and unnerved. That was a serious newsflash to him…and strangely enough, the weather had to be reported as the following:

"_**Today's weather conditions were cloudy with **__**an **__**80 percent **__**chance **__**of heavy raining and partial thunderstorm on Goku's mind after he received the actual news of his female training partner from the DBZ Academy. This week's weather forecast might be repetitive with chances of 75 percent until Goku **__**can**__** completely digest the information of Chichi's only child. So, precautions are to be measured, especially since this bad weather can "rock your boat" on the seas.**_ _**Now back to the regular programming!"**_

Bulma took the observations in her mind of Goku's reaction to his own son. He was reacting rather peculiarly; he looked like he might know something but it still remained uncertain.

"She does?" Goku finally spoke after the brief silence.

"Why, yes." Bulma nodded. "What's wrong, Goku? You look upset and concerned," she was worried for Goku because she had rarely seen him like this.

"Oh, it's nothing, Bulma," Goku said quietly before he emitted a sigh from his lips. Then, he laughed quietly and gave his best female friend a sad smile, "Never mind, okay? I'm just being incoherent here."

Bulma didn't meant to upset Goku like this, but he had the right to know about Gohan. She had a strong feeling in her heart that if Goku knew about it, then he would confront Chichi and acknowledge his son. If Chichi hadn't stepped up to tell him the truth on the nightclub when she had the chance, then Bulma gladly would! Although, she wasn't going to tell him everything and get in the middle; this was between Goku and Chichi to work it out for themselves as responsible adults, according to what her mother advised her.

"Are you okay now?" She reached close to put a reassuring hand on his right shoulder.

Goku nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Bulma looked at her bracelet watch that was on her left hand, and she nearly jumped. "Yikes! I gotta get going! It is past my coffee break hour! My secretary would kill me when she sees me sneaking back into my office!" She began to pick up her handbag. She searched inside her bag for something. She took out a business card, and she handed it to Goku, who took it with one hand. "Here's my number. Call me anytime to keep ourselves in touch!"

When Bulma stood up from the lounge, she began to walk hastily to the main entrance. That was when Goku called out to her, "Wait, Bulma!"

She stopped in her tracks before she could even reach the door and turned around, "Yes?"

"Are you still single and happen to be looking?"

Bulma was still single, yes. For the past two months, she had decided to concentrate her energy on Capsule Corp. since she wasn't able to have the proper time to find her future husband. She'd postponed 'The One' until further notice or her interest renewed. "Ten times yes, Goku. I'm sick and tired of waiting for Yamcha and his dramatic return. Why?"

Goku smiled. He couldn't wait to tell Bulma about a potential hook-up. She was going to love it.

It was 9pm when Vegeta returned to his apartment from his job. He held in his hands his letters that arrived today in the PO Box mail, down at the lobby of the building. He started to scan the envelopes and separated them into groups.

'_Debt, debt, debt, and more debt_…' Vegeta scanned the monthly bills and a notification to pay the monthly rent of the apartment with no interest until... _'Huh? Letters from my fan girls and past lovers of school…' _he flipped through the perfume scented mails to move onto the last one. Vegeta examined the last letter's envelope carefully with his eyes: "Coming soon to West City: Brolly's Power Gym and Fitness…" He read the last envelope out loud. Well, that last letter was interesting and worth the reading.

Vegeta decided that he wasn't interested in reading his monthly debt mails, rent notification, his fan girls and his bitches' mails. He threw them at the trash bin where they belonged. He was going to keep **Brolly's Power Gym and Fitness** mail with him because it probably contained an exclusive offer for a membership pass.

Vegeta and Brolly knew each other from way back, and they were more or less on good terms even if their fathers were on bad terms in the past. It had been a long time since Vegeta last saw Brolly after he moved from East City into West City to study at the famous western and technological college. Last he'd heard of Brolly was that he was going to transform his body into one of a physic-culturist, and probably pursue a career as a professional body builder since he was dedicated compulsively to the gyms as Goku was with martial arts.

If it wasn't for Brolly, Vegeta wouldn't have fully gained his toned and muscular body when they used to go to the gym together with Radditz. While Radditz motivated, challenged and mocked the two of them to keep up when they used the work out machines, Brolly was the gym expert that knew every machine function and the right food and supplements to consume. One day, Vegeta suggested Brolly open his own gymnasium business when the ladies checked out for the first time his new and lethal iron buns as part of the results of his advice.

The sound of the door opening and closing went to Vegeta's ears, and it brought him back to the present time. He assumed that Goku had just arrived. He then heard the sound of running footsteps…

Goku made a slide on the kitchen's floor before Vegeta. He composed himself before speaking, "Hi Vegeta! Thank goodness I found you! I have great news!"

Vegeta seemed reluctant, and he crossed his arms to his chest. "I'm listening."

"Today I found a good old friend of mine. We chatted for a while. I told her a little about you, and she's interested to meet you in person."

Vegeta had this emotionless expression on his face. It was clear that he wasn't interested in the least, "Kakarrot. Right now, I do not have any interest in meeting women. I have more important things to do than going out on blind and pointless dates."

"Aww, but you haven't let me finish!" Goku almost begged.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and began to make his way towards his bedroom. He was surely wasting his precious time with the blabbering oaf. He was hungry, but first, he needed a bath after a long day at work.

Goku went after him as he tried to come up with the right words in his mind that would cause Vegeta to change his mind. "My friend is smart, beautiful, outgoing, kind, and she works at Capsule Corp.!"

Vegeta froze when he heard something that definitely trapped his full attention. '_Capsule Corp., huh?' _a smirk slowly crept on his lips.

"Vegeta," Goku was about to warn the older man; he knew what that smirk meant.

"I know what you are going to say, Kakarrot. There is no need for—"

Out of the blue, Goku grabbed Vegeta forcefully by his shirt. He brought Vegeta's face to his own until their noses barely touched. "I need to warn you this. If you ever make her cry, you are going to pay heavily for every tear she sheds!"

Goku let go of Vegeta when he soon realized his highly unusual action. He felt very sorry for what he did, "Sorry…I didn't know what came over me all of the sudden."

Vegeta nearly gulped as he fixed his uniform shirt. He decided against commenting about anything, especially when Goku gave him that bold, harsh and piercing look. That look was very unfamiliar, and it did not fit the peace-loving idiot when he spoke to him in a deep voice with hints of threat and no remorse. It wasn't the first time that Vegeta went through a moment like that one with Goku and his split personality…or better yet…

'_Yes, I shall conclude that homicidal bastard is Kakarrot's real self,'_ Vegeta thought as a shiver went down his spine. He sometimes was scared of that other person even though he wouldn't admit it to any soul. "When am I going to meet your friend?" He spoke civilized to Goku, in order to not provoke the "Kakarrot" inside him.

"Tomorrow at 2pm in the restaurant." With that statement, it was given that Goku was fully back to normal, for now at least.

"All right then, it's a date."

On the next day, Vegeta had already sprayed himself with his body spray and straightened his uniform in the employee's bathroom in West Burger and Tacos. He was soon to meet Goku's "dear friend" because it was 1:45 PM. He had forgotten to bring spare clothes to change in for the meeting. Then again, if the woman saw him in his uniform, she probably would assume that he was currently on his break time.

Frankly, Vegeta wasn't that interested to meet this woman as a potential date. However, this woman was employed by Capsule Corporation. He could network with her, and she would provide him with some advantages. In his opinion, that corporation was highly respectable and people often tried to get employed, no matter the job position. Every job and career level that ranged between the executives and management and every department division, had their own great salary plus many benefits.

'_I'll do whatever it takes to get a job at Capsule Corp. After I get several years of work experience, get to network and negotiate with important people, and most importantly, get the zeni I need for my budget plan, then I can finally reopen Vegeta-sei Corporation in the future.' _Vegeta thought about his ambition…This was his will as it was also King Vegeta's will.

At the entrance of the restaurant, Bulma was giving herself her final mental preparations to meet up with Goku and his best friend. She hoped that everything would go well, and Uranai-Baba's predictions she'd read on her tarot cards yesterday were true. Or else, she was going to fight the psychic witch for a full zeni refund!

'_And here goes nothing…'_ with that decisive thought, Bulma finally moved forward to enter the restaurant with the door closing behind her. She stopped in the middle of the dining room to search for Goku until she found him sitting alone at a table in the left corner. She walked again until she approached that table, "Hi Goku!"

Goku looked over to stare at Bulma for a perfect minute. "Well, well. Someone looks very pretty and elegant; look how you are gaining attention from everywhere!" He complimented on how Bulma was dressed, how she wore her makeup, and how good her perfume scent was to meet up with Vegeta.

Bulma's attire was well-balanced, not too provocative and not too conservative. She wore a white and turquoise dress that reached her knees. Her makeup was of light and natural colors. Her accessories were small platinum, diamond earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet. Her white high heels matched her dress. Her long hair was loose and had some waves. It was given that Bulma prepared herself, and it was guaranteed that she would give Vegeta a good first impression. Other people in the restaurant agreed with their eyes unanimously.

"Thank you, Goku." She smiled after hearing Goku's charming compliment.

"Wait here, okay? I'm gonna call Vegeta to let him know that you are here," Goku had taken a C-Phone out of his pocket and began to dial a telephone number. He put the phone to his right ear.

Then, there was an answer on the other line: _"She's finally here? Well, hear me out: Bakamaru doesn't want to grant me the rest of the day off because he wants to saturate me with work until it __comes __out of my skin pores. You are going to distract the idiot while I talk privately with your friend. I have disabled the security cams this morning so you can do this task at ease. This is what you are going to do…'_

Goku nodded his head and headed off in another direction to listen carefully to the instructions of Vegeta's plan.

Bulma mentally asked herself where Goku was going with that old model C-Phone after he stood up from his seat.

"Hello there, pretty lady."

Bulma looked in front of her, only to find the Temporary Manager now sitting where Goku sat.

"Hello," she said plainly.

"Say, can I offer you- I don't know, a date with this humble servant?" said Baikamaru with a wink to an uninterested Bulma. "Or how about if I offer you any special order from the menu? I would recommend you choose me as a fine choice… Oh, wait! I'm not a part of the menu, but I come with French fries!"

"I am sorry but I'm going to have to reject your generous offer," Bulma kept her polite attitude with a fake smile. She didn't come here for this idiot: she only came to this place to meet Goku's best friend and promising bachelor. Goku had explained to her yesterday that his best friend didn't have any free time from work on this week and the only way for her to meet up with him was to visit him at this restaurant.

"Really, you don't know what you are missing, baby!" Baikamaru tried to persuade the aqua-haired beauty.

"I can hardly imagine that…" Bulma suppressed her sigh; this guy didn't know when to quit and he kept insisting on her. He was so annoying, and she might blow her personal gasket!

Suddenly, there was a boy crying and screaming, "Mamma! That bad guy stole my Meal of Happiness!" He pointed with his little finger to the door's direction where an unidentified tall man ran out of the restaurant with the mentioned box meal in one hand.

"Somebody help! Someone call the police!" The mother of the child panicked.

Baikamaru stood in a heroic fashion from his seat to attend to the disturbing situation, "I won't let this crime pass under my rightful nose! Or my name isn't Koga Baikamaru: the proud soon-to-be Manager of this joint! And the fastest runner on the track team of West City College too!" And with that, he sprinted out of the establishment to run after the tall thief on the streets.

Other people in the restaurants' dining room began to feel so uncomfortable because of the situation that they wanted to leave the joint to another place that would be safe to eat.

"Everyone, I ask you to calm down! The manager will take care of this," Vegeta came out of nowhere to the middle of the dining room to calm every soul. "This robbery complaint will be notified to the police soon. If I were you people, I would resume eating in holy peace and I would try to forget about what just happened."

His words seemed to work like magic. Little by little, the people in the dining room resumed to what they were doing at their tables, and most women obeyed happily to his words.

Vegeta looked at one of his co-workers that worked at one of the three cash registers. "You will give another Meal of Happiness to the boy with three toys right now."

"Yes! Right away, Vegeta!" the employee began to renew the order of the mother and the child.

Bulma forgot all about the robbery when this man came out of nowhere to calm the situation. She had observed from her table with wonder, _'Wait. Isn't that…?'_

Vegeta then shifted his gaze to the table that was situated in the left corner. At that table, was a very familiar long aqua haired woman, and she was looking right at him. His smirk appeared on his lips, and he made his way to that table.

'_Ah…he's not coming to this table, right?'_ Bulma shut her eyes closed because she was slightly nervous. She and the handsome spiky haired man made visual contact, and he was coming directly to her table! Wait, scratch that! He was actually taking a seat in front of her! Boy, he was quick.

Vegeta's smirk never left his face as he watched in amusement Bulma's expression. "Good afternoon, princess. I knew we would meet again someday. I take it that you are Kakarrot's friend?"

Bulma finally opened her eyes to look at Vegeta. She laughed a little nervously, "Yes, you are very right. I'm Goku's friend. I presume as well that you are the friend he talked to me on and on about yesterday. Somehow, Goku's description of that friend fitted you like a glove." She was also ecstatic. Here she was, sitting with the man of her wet dreams! "So…How about finally giving me your name? Or are we still going to play 'Solve the Mystery Man'?"

Vegeta thought about it with a charming smile: to give or not to give his name…"Fair enough." He extended his hand to Bulma, and when she took his hand in hers, he shook it in the greeting way. "My name is Prince Vegeta. You can call me Vegeta like everyone else does."

"Nice to finally know your name, Vegeta," she said simply as she still shook his hand with her own.

"Nice to finally see you again, Bulma," Vegeta then stopped the handshaking to take Bulma's hand directly to his lips, and he kissed it like a gentleman does to greet a lady.

Bulma did a nice job of maintaining her composure; as much as she wanted to be swayed by this, she couldn't do it because it was against her pride.

"So, where were you all this time? You never came to visit me here at work again."

"I was very busy at my job," she said immediately. Vegeta said that to her in order to test her attraction to him.

"I see. That makes two of us."

Silence went by at the table.

Vegeta stood from his seat to walk over to Bulma's side, "Come with me. I know a place better than this."

Bulma stood from her seat after thinking about it, "I guess I'll take on your offer."

There were too many nosey people poking into their conversation around the dining room. She had to play it cool like Vegeta was doing and follow his lead. She didn't want people to think that she was on some sort of date with him to attract unnecessary attention like the paparazzi.

Vegeta began to walk away as Bulma followed behind him and ignored the stares and whispering all the way to the main entrance. When they passed through the door, they stood before the parking lot.

"So where are we going, Vegeta?"

"To another decent place where we can keep talking in private, and maybe hang out for a while. We can go anywhere you want," Vegeta said as if he were asking for a mental challenge.

'_Anywhere I want, eh…Oh, this should be good!'_ Bulma thought giddily of a good place to set the challenge upon Vegeta. She looked at him straight in the eyes to talk to him with confidence, "I want to go to this new exotic restaurant uptown that everyone keeps talking about. I heard their food is delicious, their drinks are to die for, and it has a great service and atmosphere."

Vegeta slightly nodded because he knew immediately the place she was referring to. He had expected it from Bulma, "All right, I know the one. I'm gonna go back to my apartment and change my clothes. Meet you at the restaurant in an hour?"

"Yes, I'll see you there. Don't be late!"

Vegeta watched as Bulma made her way to her expensive vehicle in the parking lot. It was a Capsule Corp. sports car model 4900 in platinum: it was the type of car he wanted to own either in red or black.

Meanwhile at the other side of the parking lot, Baikamaru panted for needed air as he supported his hands on his knees. When he got the necessary air for his lungs, he regained his composure, "Damnation! I lost the giant burglar…he was also a fast runner. I wonder if he ever tried to participate in of the annual Snake Way Running Marathons. He would look great in third place or better yet, as a loser runner up…" he nodded immediately to himself. No one could ever compare or match his magnificent running skills.

"Oh hello there, Bakamaru," he looked up to see Vegeta coming his way and had stopped before him. "Looks like you lost something or better yet, somebody."

"Ugh. I don't have time for you or any of your incoming smart ass comments, Vegeta." He said in annoyance, "What are you doing out here, anyways? Go on, shoo! You have a lot of work to do since Tien and some other workers had the day off."

"Well, actually, I came to ask you if you wanted me to track the burglar for you."

Baikamaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion at his arch nemesis, "What's in it for you?" He somehow smelled conflict of interest coming from him.

"Nothing much. I just want to ensure the safety of our customers—following the handbook's guidelines, if you know what I mean," Vegeta replied casually with a shrug.

"Forget it. Get back to work." He waved his hands in dismissal.

"Okay then, if I go back inside to work, I would be commenting for the rest of the day in the kitchen about your miserable running attempt–"

Baikamaru rushed to Vegeta without thinking twice. He had to protect his pride as WCC's number one runner on the track team from compromising comments. He looked at Vegeta dead in the eyes. "Bring that Ozaruu alive—I don't care if you take all day to find him. End of discussion." He meant serious business.

Vegeta saluted and did a military pose, "As you wish, _boss_."

Baikamaru finally rolled his eyes at the bullshit. He went back inside the restaurant to check up on everything as the responsible soon-to-be manager.

With the idiot out of his sight, Vegeta now looked sideways. The coast was clear, so he went to the black pickup truck and tapped twice on the side of the gas. "You can come out now, Kakarrot!" He opened the door to the left to enter the vehicle and sat on the driver's seat. He hotwired the pickup truck to turn on the engine and checked the rearview mirror.

Then the passenger's door opened and Goku took his seat as he shut the door closed. He wore brown pantyhose over his face and removed it to finally breathe at ease. "Phew! That was close! That little guy sure can run and keep up! Perhaps he should consider running for the Snake Way marathon… So tell me Vegeta, how did it go with Bulma?"

"We are going to meet on an unofficial date," Vegeta said as he drove the vehicle out of West Burger and Tacos's parking lot to the avenue.

"Oooh please do! As long as you tell me all the details after you get back tonight!" This was one of the many reasons Goku let Bulma and Vegeta meet each other; they probably would hit it off so well that they could become an item sooner or later.

Vegeta was revolted with Goku's nosey attitude, "Ugh. You are sometimes a mindless sap."

As the vehicle sped to 120 MPH, he made the apartment his destination.

A\N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 7!

This chapter is brought to you by Brolly's Power Gym and Fitness, Capsule Corporation, Orange Star Coffe, West Burger and Tacos, and Uranai-Baba's Psychic Shop!


End file.
